Kissing Chaos
by RestlessNights
Summary: They finally share their first night together, Hermione disappears. RWHG and HPGW Stupid summaries ...Prologue rewritten(detailed so watch out, no flames) FINISHED, there will only be replacement chapters
1. Prologue

****

Prologue

Final year celebration was all Hermione's idea. She must have watched to many Americanized movies with Pavarti and Lavender, but she was completely convinced that they needed a commemoration for completing all seven years. Being that she was Head Girl the teachers gave her full respect and support for her idea. Pavarti and Lavender offered to do the decorations, and Hermione agreed as long as they didn't make it too girlie (she had to convince Ron to go after all!). After all the major details were worked out and approved by Dumbledore, Hermione started off to the common room to break the news to Harry and Ron . . . gently of course.

Coming into the common room she spotted Ron and Harry sharing the small couch in front of the fire. With a flick of her hair, now long in controlled curls, she casually walked over to the boys with out being noticed. Covered underneath her Hogwarts cloak she wore a fitted skirt to her knees with a surprising revealing pink tank top. She could tell that they were in deep conversation about Quidditch, again.

She quickly walked in front of the couch, than sat on Ron. "Hey, me and Harry were talking! You hate it when I interrupt you!" Ron was about to continue but was silenced as Hermione covered his lips with hers and explored every inch of his mouth. For a couple of moments Harry could not see anything but that of Hermione's curled hair and this wasn't the first time he was thankful she had so much of it.

Hermione pulled away and with a smile asked, "What were you saying?"

"Er . . . You can't . . . How am I supposed to remember?" Ron demanded and Harry snickered.

"Well, if we're done with that topic. Ron I found a way you can use your wonderfully hidden talent – "

Ron's eyes bulged out of his head. "Yes, lets not look to deeply into that right now," he quickly responded.

"Right, sorry Ron. Oh," she turned to Harry; "I have the perfect opportunity for you to finally ask –"

"Trying to get me killed Mione? Why all the secret sharing?" Harry interrupted.

"I've organized a commemoration for Gryffindors, Hufflepuff's and Ravenclaw's. Slytherin prefects absolutely refused to have any part in it."

"WHAT?" both boys exclaimed looking at each other in unison. No way were they going through yet another Yule Ball experience. Harry made a move to talk to Hermione alone, but Ron stopped him.

"Hold on Harry, me first!" Ron picked Hermione up in his arms and easily transported her to an empty corner of the common room. He set her down and pinned her to the corner. "You know I'm in no circumstances dancing in public right?" Ron forced the words out in more of a statement then a question, ignoring the whistles coming from the other Gryffindors.

"Then why did you take the dancing lessons? I do want to dance now and then! Anyway, it's commem!"

"Commem? I told you that those stupid movies of Pavarti's were not suitable for you!"

"Why?"

"Cause they influence you too much. They're evil!"

"They influenced me to buy this shirt!" She spat, then opened her cloak so he had a full view of the shirt. Ron started at her, then closed her in more.

"Hermione! I don't want guys to see that!"

Hermione raised her voice in anger, "I didn't wear it for them!"

He gave a quick smile and grabbed her waist and pulled her to him. Before she could react Ron's mouth covered hers with a kiss much deeper than the first one. Ron slowly moved his hands around her waist and groped her buttocks.

Hermione couldn't take it, she wanted so much more it hurt. So she put him in the same amount of pain as she was by slowly dragging her fingernails down his spine and quickly back up again. Ron let out a soft groan.

"Get a room already!" a voice called from behind.

Hermione pulled away with a slight laugh that slowly turned into a sly smile. "Ron, I think I have an offer for commem that you can't refuse."

*

"Harry, this is your last chance to ask her! There is no longer _'maybe next time.'_ This is the last time." Hermione and Harry had gone for a walk outside after Ron willingly agreed to go to commem.

"Ron will kill me and you can't deny that," Harry reminded her. He enjoyed life and didn't want to cut it short.

"Oh, he's too nervous about . . ." she trailed off, refusing to look him in the eye. "I mean, I have this thoughts on other things for that night right now."

"Good cover. I don't really know what his thoughts are on, but what's he nervous about?" Harry insisted. "Come on 'Mione, he's my best friend. What would you know that I shouldn't know?"

She sighed, giving up. "His mom gave him dance lessons."

"WHAT? Ron, dance? You've got to be kidding me!" Harry gave an amused smile.

"Don't say anything to him, he's already nervous. That's why he won't notice! Ask her Harry, it's long over due."

"How? When? She's always around other people. You'd think that she'd want alone time."

"At six every night she goes down to the lake, where the second event took place in fourth year. And just tell her that you'd enjoy her company at commem."

"You've thought about this more than me," Harry mumbled. Suddenly he stopped dead. "Hermione, not now! Nobody even knows about the party!" He saw Ginny sitting alone by the waters edge.

"So add that you wanted to ask her before anyone else could. Good luck!" Hermione turned back towards the school, leaving Harry alone to do the task. Harry looked back to the shore of the lake in the distance. He couldn't help notice how the late afternoon sun glowed on her flaming red hair, now six or seven inches past her shoulders. As Harry slowly walked down the hill towards her he had to keep telling himself that this was the last chance. Finally he thought, _'Ron will be too busy dancing,'_ then he laughed to himself.

Ginny looked up when he laughed. "Hello Harry," she welcomed brightly. "What's so funny?

"Your brother dances," Harry replied as calmly as possible. He took a seat on the grass beside Ginny, his heart beating rapidly against his chest.

Ginny laughed too, Harry noticed her easy going smile and had a not-so-new feeling of wanting to kiss her. She interrupted his thoughts, "You should have seen it; I caught him twirling Mum. I wished I had a camera to capture the moment." At this Harry laughed genuinely. He was looking out at the lake, still smiling, when Ginny suddenly blurted, "I love your smile." This was a very unGinny thing to do and surprisingly she didn't blush.

Her boldness gave him the courage to do what he had to do next. "Er . . . Ginny, 'Mione has organized this party . . . A commemoration. I just wanted to, well," he took a breath. "I'd enjoy your company immensely. And I know it's early, but I didn't want someone else to ask you first," he finished quickly. There, he said it.

Ginny didn't say anything for a few tantalizing moments. Harry looked at her; she was smiling. Ginny kissed him on the cheek and flung herself on him, never saying a word.

"Should I take this as a yes?" Harry asked, now lying flat on his back with Ginny on top of him. His arms seemed to have a mind of their own and wrapped around Ginny's middle.

"Yes! I'm so happy you asked me! Now I can go buy a new robe and shoes and do my hair all fancy . . . And spend a very important event with you!" Ginny mimicked a movie she had watched earlier and sounded dangerously close to a hillbilly.

Trying to play along, Harry responded, "Well I'll be damned, I've got meself a real winner! This is more than I've ever wanted!"

Ginny laughed and said, "Okay, I won't watch or mimic any more of Lavender's movies! Just never do an impression of them again," she smiled at him.

"I love your smile," Harry complimented. He closed the short distance between them and kissed her gently. The kiss was sweet, but released built up passion and flooded with intimacy, though there was never any tongue. They pulled away, both grinning. Ginny kissed him again, and they lay there for a while, never changing positions.

*

The commemoration started, placed in the Great Hall. Beautifully decorated in gold and deep blue, the Great Hall wasn't packed, like usual school events, for many refused to attend. Everybody not attending the party was sent home earlier that day. Music was playing, Fred and George had come back to be the DJ's. They had just returned from Canada and had a music selection like no other. Bands from Canada were nothing like the Weird Sisters. They ranged from Rufio to Slow Coming Day, but was good dancing music all the same.

Hermione danced gracefully with Ron, keeping his thoughts away from Harry and Ginny. Ron had finally given his full attention to Hermione and noticed how beautiful she was. She wore a new scarlet lake red robe with her hair in full curl, pulled half up. They were dancing to 'Over It' by Rufio, really close and Hermione was playing with Ron's hair on his neck. Not being able to stand it much longer Ron kissed her, not caring what people would think.

Meanwhile, Harry and Ginny were doing something in a similar manner on the other side of the room. Dancing close Harry looked at her; she was wearing a royal blue dress that brought out her eyes, and her hair in twists that lead to the top of her head in a . . . Well Harry wasn't sure what that kind of bun was called.

The evening was perfect throughout the whole night. By two o'clock every one was tired and many Hufflepuff's and Ravenclaw's had already retired to their towers. With fourteen open rooms and a total of twelve people left in Gryffindor, they took advantage of having a room to themselves. Harry and Ginny kissed goodnight, in a no longer tongue free manner, then headed to separate rooms.

Finally Ron and Hermione were left alone. Hermione smiled dangerously and grabbed Ron's hand. They made their way to the room, which awaited their arrival. The room held over two hundred blue and violet roses. "Ron, it's gorgeous!" Hermione exclaimed.

"Well this night is all about you, and you'll never forget it."

Hermione smiled up at him then closed the door. "Thank you, it's perfect." She was so certain, so positive. She grabbed the back of his neck roughly and pulled him in to a toe-curling kiss. Her other hand rested on his chest, she could feel his heart beat rising. He grabbed her lower back, pressing her tightly against him. When they broke, they were gasping for air. Hermione took out her wand and did a fancy wave, a silver layer took over the door. No sound could possibly enter or exit the room, nor a person. 

Ron shrugged off his dress robe, leaving him in faded muggle jeans and fitted white tee shirt. Hermione took his lead and took off her robes. She was wearing a red cleave shirt, along with tight jeans. They both slid of their shoes and socks, and were amazed how the floor felt underneath their feet. Hermione smiled and walked over to a bed by the window. "Beautiful sight from up here. My dorm wasn't this high," she commented. 

Ron came up behind her and kissed her neck. She let her head slide back to rest on his shoulder, allowing him to further his journey through to her collarbone. Suddenly she heard the music from a song played that night.

__

And it's none of my business,

I got a weakness.

Can I beat this?

The autumn leaves,

Are falling in the breeze,

It's not my fault.

She started to sway her hips softly to the imaginary music surrounding her. Ron was a little confused, but went with it. Hermione turned in his arms and gripped his shoulders. She kissed him deeply, slightly pushing him to the nearest bed. As they fell to the bed the curtains caught them, tangling them into a weird position. They laughed and Ron helped Hermione get disentangled.

__

There's a storm over yonder,

You gotta wonder,

What it's all about?

Destiny was never up to me,

And it's not my fault,

Your loves like salt.

They lay on the bed, free of the curtains. Ron leans over and slowly kisses her while he drags his hand down to reach to the rim of her shirt. He plays with it awhile, then delicately pulled it over her head. She shivers as the cool air rushes across her warm skin. She smiles up at Ron, before grabbing his shirt. Hermione tries to pull it off, but it gets suck on his head. She giggles softly, before carefully working it over his head. Hermione reaches down and unhooked her pants. She takes Ron into another deep kiss, loving his taste.

__

The aftertaste is gunna break my heart 

Feels like its over before it starts 

The aftertaste is gunna break my heart 

Ron's hand grazes her hip, leaving her skin bagging for more. He lingers as he borders on her lace underwear. Hermione grips his back with her right hand and pulls him closer. With her left she fumbles on his jeans, finally opening them. Ron breaks apart for a moment, and Hermione feels him in all his glory against her.

"Hermione," he says out of breath. "Are you sure?"

__

And I really didn't need this 

Don't wanna be this 

Don't wanna see this 

I'm fallin' in, 

I'm going there again 

And it's not my fault

"Positive," she replies surely.

Are you sick of pretending? 

That all this trouble is really endin' 

The way things break 

Every step you take 

Is not my fault 

Your love's like salt

Ron moves so half his body is on top of her. He smoothly pulls her jeans down her legs. When they're off, he tosses them to the floor beside the bed. Hermione feels exposed, even if Ron's seen her in less. She carefully pulls the covers from under her and pushes them down to her knees. Ron pulled his own pants off hastily, then helped pull the sheets of Egyptian cotton up around both him and Hermione.

__

The aftertaste is gunna break my heart 

Feels like its over before it starts 

The aftertaste is gunna break my heart 

Your love's like salt 

Hermione, once covered in the astonishing fabric, shyly slips of her knickers and bra. Ron pulled off his boxers, discarding them in the same area as Hermione's pants. He brought his hands to Hermione's waist, then trailed his way up. He bent down his head and kissed her, starting at her neck, and slowly lingered down to her stomach. Hermione closed her eyes, enjoying Ron's kisses. The music flooded her head.

__

The aftertaste is gunna break my heart 

Feels like its over before it starts 

The aftertaste is gunna break my heart 

Ron slung his head back up. He centered himself over her and kissed her mouth passionately. His every touch left tingles, a wanting of more, the feeling of love. His breath sent shivers of warmth to her core, and the places where he kissed missed his tongue. Hermione ran her hands up around him, traveling down his back. She loved every groove of his body, his toned muscles, and his heat. The music switched violently in her head. She couldn't explain it; the music consumed her soul.

__

And I saw 

Pictures in my head 

And I swear 

I saw you opening up, again 

They were both having troubles breathing. "Are you ready?" Ron whispered lightly. Hermione was in pure pleasure, all she could do was nod. She wrapped her legs around his waist, making it easier for both of them. Ron slowly moved into her, not going to fast, never wanting to hurt her. When he was all the way in she hit her lip in the pain. They made a slow rhythm, giving her time to adjust.

__

And I'm surrounded 

You spill 

All alive and brand new 

And I'll forget about you long enough 

To forget why I need to 

The pain was subsiding, the gratification increasing. She moved her hips with his rhythm, which started to get faster. Ron's left arm was resting on his elbow, gripping her side, the right holding himself up as to not crush her in his weight. In return Hermione clutched his left shoulder, the other draped across his neck. Her legs helped push him into her. She could no longer keep her eyes open, everything seemed hazy, blessed joy. She wasn't aware than she had arched her back in preparation of release, or that this was what drove Ron over the edge.

__

And I saw 

Pictures in my head 

And I swear 

I saw you opening up again 

I would be heavenly if 

Baby you'd just rescue me now 

Their release was simultaneous, Ron collapsed onto Hermione as gently as he could muster. He rolled over onto his back and Hermione lay breathing heavily. They both catch their breath gradually. 

"How are you?" Ron asked, sincerely worried about how she felt.

Hermione smiled, then slid over for Ron to embrace her. "It was amazing; perfect. I love you."

Ron gave her shoulder a light kiss; "I love you, too." They fell asleep, listening to each other breathing, holding each other, and enjoying the luscious fabric that completely surrounded them.

Pictures in my head 

I saw you opening up again 

Cause I would be heavenly if 

Baby you'd just rescue me now

*

There it is. Took awhile, I was interrupted a lot. I reread it, so it shouldn't be full of too many mistakes. The first song was 'Aftertaste' by Ben Lee and the second was 'I Saw' by Matt Nathanson. I know the lyrics are a little … unromantic but the beat of Aftertaste is what inspired me and I Saw is just so unique and wonderfully done (in my opinion). Sorry if you don't like my choices. You could have easily ignored the italics and continued on. Now review! I won't do another scene until I have 300 reviews (total not for just this. I know it's obvious but some people are . . . er, need verification.)


	2. Chapter One

Chapter One  
  
She couldn't sleep, dreams flooded her mind over and over again. Of the past; of that night. It had been, just as Ron said, perfect and unforgettable. But she couldn't think of Ron now. She looked at the clock; 12:13. She wishes she could take some dreamless sleep potion, all she had was sleeping pills.  
Sleeping pills did nothing to cure her exhaustion, but gave Brent more reason to worry; to become upset; to beat her. She could easily brew up that potion, but it would be impossible to explain if she was caught. Brent already was suspicious about her because every time he beat Hermione uncontrollably he would suddenly, with no reasonable explanation, fly backwards to the other end of the room hitting the wall behind him hard. He would then realize what he was doing and would nurse her back to health.  
A faint cry was heard from a couple doors down. Destin must have had a nightmare. A second and louder cry entered the room.  
"Hermione, would you? I'm going in early tomorrow," Brent asked sleepily, but sweetly.  
"No problem," Hermione gave him a soft kiss. "I'll stay in her room tonight so you can take the whole bed." She took off the covers and sat up. Brent wrapped his arm around her waist.  
"Thank-you darlin'," he wrapped his arm around her, rubbing her belly. A new cry come from a distance.  
Hermione reached back and rubbed his lower back. "Don't worry about it, just get your rest."  
He responded with, "I love you."  
"I love you too." She smiled softly and slowly stood up. She slipped on her slippers and a terry-cloth house coat. Quickly clicking off her alarm she closed the bedroom door behind her. Opening her only daughter's door she found Destin squeezing her stuffed lion. "What's wrong sweaty? Nightmare again?" Hermione soothed calmly.  
Destin simply shook her head, then started up at her mom with scared bold blue eyes. "I woke up a-and it was really d-dark." Destin swallowed quickly. "I was afraid ... and wished the l-lamp to turn on." She swallowed again, and spoke bravely, "And it did."  
"Oh sweety, that's no big deal," Hermione lied. "Sometimes when we're really scared, what we wish for happens."  
"Really?" she asked happily. "You mean like magic?" her daughter looked at her curiously.  
"No, of course not," Hermione replied, settling herself onto the bed, back against the wall. Destin was spoiled; at only seven years old she had a queen sized bed. It sat in the corner of a large room, though it had no head board. Destin curled herself to the right of Hermione.  
"When's the baby comin' mum?" Destin asked resting her head on her stomach.  
"Three months. Have you thought of any names?" Hermione asked stroking Destin's hair.  
Destin nodded energetically, "If it's a boy, I like Ron."  
Hermione stopped stroking her hair and stared down out her. Some how she managed to say, "Why Ron?"  
Destin sighed. "It's more of a feeling really. Sounds familiar, like there was a person ... An important person that I've never met. Strange really, but I figure, the baby is an important person and someone I've never met, so obviously it means the baby." All of a sudden the baby kicked. Destin jumped up. "What was that?"  
Hermione was also startled, but gave a reassuring smile. 'The baby knew you were talking about it so decided to say hello."  
"Really? I can't wait to see him ... or her. But at the same time it feels like I never will."  
Hermione didn't know how to react; Destin has been acting very weird. Unlike any child she knew Destin was interested in stars and talked almost as if she's had fifty years of experience. It amazed her, but she realized it was late. "Hunny, it's real late. You have school tomorrow." Hermione started stroking Destin's long, flaming red hair, trying to calm her.  
"Okay, night mum." Destin gave a loud yawn and fell into a deep sleep quickly. Her snoring soon filled the air, Hermione could almost feel Ron's presence...  
Hermione closed her eyes. Destin had t meet him, find out the truth. Brent was going to be angry, but there was no way around it; a visit to the Burrow was necessary.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Brent woke early, just as planned. He had a hot shower and dressed for a day at the office. He walked downstairs and could smell bacon and eggs. He walked into the kitchen to find his wife slaving at the stove. He came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her, once again rubbing her stomach ... as if he wanted to strengthen the charm. "Morning Darlin'. Why are you up at six?" He bent down and kissed her neck.  
"What kind of wife would I be if I let my husband go off to work on an empty stomach? Coffee's ready too," she added. "Go sit down, I'll bring it to you."  
Brent did as he was told, then seemed to remember that she was up with Destin late last night. "How is Destin?"  
"She was scared again. We should buy her a small night light or something. She should be so afraid of the dark, it's not natural."  
"Must do something about that," Brent mumbled in agreement.  
"Baby kicked last night," Hermione informed him as she set down his food for him. Before she could straiten up he grabbed her, making her fall into his lap. He grinned and kissed her deeply. She massaged his tongue with hers, before sucking it gently. They pulled away and Hermione smiled, "Breakfast is getting cold."  
"Thanks Darlin'." She stood up and he started eating.  
"Brent," Hermione sat in the chair opposite of him. "We need to talk about Destin."  
"Just buy her a nightlight today in town," he said between bights.  
Hermione shook her head and swallowed. "Not that." She took a deep breath before continuing, "I know that we agreed to never talk about her father, but she really needs to meet him." She said this all very quick, hoping he'd just nod and not pay attention.  
Brent suddenly slammed his fists down on the table. "Is that why you made me breakfast?" he demanded loudly. Hermione jumped and hoped he couldn't come after her again.  
"No! I just knew you had a long day's work and needed a good start! And please keep your voice down, she'll hear you!" Hermione kissed to her husband.  
"I won't keep my voice down! That girl doesn't need to know her real father, you must have left him for a reason. And we made that agreement eight years ago and we've been through so much to let it go now!" he yelled at her angrily.  
"Yes, I'm aware of that. But you don't understand, s-"  
"Don't understand? Bloody hell I don't understand!"  
Hermione pressed her hand on her forehead, shaking her head in disapproval, "Don't swear Ron."  
"Excuse me?" Brent pushed away from the table. He stormed around to her and punched her hard across the cheek. "You do what you please, but you'll have no help from me. I'm going to work." he headed for the door, grabbing his jacket. He stopped, and with out turning, commented, "Get some sleep, you look like crap." He slammed the door behind him.  
A single tear escaped her eyes. She quickly wiped it away and started up to wake Destin. Today would be their trip to the Burrow, she had to do when she had the nerve. She went upstairs and packed some things, just in case. She was already dressed and ready for the day so she set her luggage at the top of the stairs and went into Destin's room.  
"Destin, wake up," Hermione gently shook her daughter. "Com'on we're goin' for a trip."  
Destin's eyes fluttered open. "Mum, it's to early. Let me sleep," she mumbled as she rolled over.  
"That's exactly what Ron used to say," Hermione let slip purposely.  
Destin looked up at Hermione at last. She had the beginning of a horrible bruise on her right cheek. She ignored it because nobody ever told her the truth anyway, though she knew Brent hit her. So instead she asked, "Ron? What do you mean?"  
"I'll explain everything in full detail on the way there. Get dressed quickly and go down to eat; I'll pack your things." Hermione quickly packed few of Destin's belongings and packed the car.  
Destin quickly jumped out of bed and dressed in jeans and a knitted jumper. She ate her breakfast in five minutes and before she knew it they were driving quickly along England's windy roads.  
"Okay, I', going to explain, so listen and -"  
"Don't interrupt. Okay, I won't; promise."  
"You were too young to explain this before. I hope you won't be too angry, but you must learn the truth about your father." From there Hermione continued to explain to Destin about witches, wizards, Hogwarts and finally about Ron. It took two hours and twenty minutes to explain all of this. There were no pee breaks, but they stopped at some points when Destin became somewhat angry about never knowing any of this. But this left only ten minutes to prepare both Destin and herself about what was about to unfold at the Burrow. Luckily Hermione had left on pretty good terms with the rest of the Weasley's.  
"Destin, we're going to the Burrow. You will stay in the car until I'm ready."  
"In the car? Mum, you can't be serious! I want to meet everyone!" Destin pleaded. She took the news exceptionally well, so well in fact, Hermione couldn't help wonder how much Destin had already known.  
"Well it's a possibility only Molly and Arthur are there when we arrive. I'll go in and talk to them. Remember, none of them know about you, I have even more explaining to do."  
"Okay, fine. You'll have ten minutes, but after that I'm coming in."  
"Right," Hermione replied as she turned down the Weasley's driveway. "Here we are," Hermione parked the car and stared at the house. It never looked so peaceful and undisturbed. Hermione took off her seat belt and opened the door. "Ten full minutes Destin." She closed the door and walked to the front door. She knocked softly, being as it was nine in the morning.  
Hermione heard a quick shuffle before the door opened. Molly Weasley, quite unchanged in age, looked at Hermione, obviously trying to place her. Hermione was very different from the last time Molly saw her. She now had medium long hair that didn't show a trace of curl. Her hair was half back with hair coming down her back just past her shoulders. She was wearing a summer dress that cut in a slightly low v-neck and with thin straps; her stomach horribly noticeable.  
"Hermione?" Molly asked in disbelief.  
"Hello Molly, sorry to bother you so early."  
"Nonsense. It's not early, though the kids are eating so I'll just come outside to chat for a bit. That's why it's so quite around here; brunch." Molly gave a quick smile before becoming serious. "What are you doing here?"  
"I came for Ron's address, I desperately need to tell him something." Hermione managed to say.  
"Now dear, I'm very fond of you, but you are not likely a person he'd want to talk to."  
"But it's very important!"  
"What could be that important?"  
Hermione grabbed Molly's arm and rushed her to the car, explaining, "There was something that I was too angry to tell Ron eight years ago."  
Molly looked at her bewildered, "What?" Hermione stopped at the car and Molly noticed somebody was hurrying to exit the car.  
"I was pregnant." 


	3. Chapter Two

Chapter Two  
  
"Come on Gin, we can't leave your mom alone with the kids all morning." Harry tried to get out o bed, but Ginny pulled him back.  
"Oh Harry, she enjoys it; she had seven of her own didn't she? Anyway, she's already watching Percy's kids, what's a few more?" Ginny replied sweetly, though trying to wrestle Harry. He worried too much, they should enjoy this time alone.  
"A few more brings the total from four to eight!" Harry pointed out truthfully. 'How did Ginny get this strong?' he thought as he finally gave up. He eyed his wife seriously.  
"Well are you going to refuse an offer to increase that number?" Ginny asked, eyebrow raised in curiosity. The look on his face was adorable, she smiled widely and laughed a little to herself.  
"When you put it that way . . ."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Pregnant! You forgot to tell him your pregnant? How does that work?" Molly demanded forcefully. The situation had been tough, even unbearable for Hermione, but that was no reason to not tell Ron that he was going to be a father.  
"I obviously was upset, angry and," she paused. "Well pregnant. Ron didn't really make it easy." Hermione didn't say another word on the subject because Destin had finally managed to open the car door and come out. "Molly, this is your granddaughter, Destin," Hermione introduced as calmly as possible. Mrs. Weasley looked at Destin with an unbelieving look or a mere second.  
The look vanished as she smiled warmly, "Destin, what a lovely name! It suites you perfectly dear," she welcomed. She reached down and gave Destin a big hug. Molly hid her surprise, her anger and everything she was feeling surprisingly well.  
"Thank-you, I've always like it," Destin responded nervously as Molly pulled away.  
Molly gave another large laugh, "How long did it take for you to get here?"  
"About two and half hours, we live just outside of-" Hermione tried.  
"Two and a half hours? Now Destin you must go inside and eat up. I just need to talk to your mum. You can ask Jordan to help, he's always willing to give a hand," Molly offered, then gave Destin a small shove of encouragement.  
"Thank-you!" Destin smiled happily and ran inside before Hermione could refuse.  
Hermione stared after her daughter. Desperate for a change of subject she queried, "Who's Jordan?"  
"Ginny's oldest, he loves to help just like Harry. He's only a year younger than Destin." Suddenly Molly realized that this was not the topic of conversation. "Hermione, why did you bring her here now? You've had millions of chances before."  
Hermione looked hard at the house as she answered, "Because she needed to know before the baby was born. Otherwise everything would be too hectic and I wouldn't have had enough time to explain before she received the owl for Hogwarts. And she's been doing magic more and more lately. She thought she was crazy or something; I felt the same way at that age. Destin always knew that Brent wasn't her father, but didn't say anything about it. I couldn't even explain this to Brent, he knew less then she did."  
"You husband," Molly supplied a little roughly.  
Still ignoring Molly's forceful stare, she did a small nod. Finally her eyes went back to the aging women. She looked tired and fed up of the situation.  
"Quite a shocker you gave us," Molly smiled. Hermione laughed and nodded once again, her voice seemed to have failed her. Molly continued, "You seem to have a lot to work out. You need to talk to Brent, about both Destin and his abusive habits," Hermione looked away, "To Destin, about what happened eight years ago -"  
"I already have, in the car," Hermione interrupted.  
"Good, one less thing to do," Molly replied, ignoring that she was interrupted. "And finally your going have to sit and talk to Ron face to face. He deserves that much, and I'm expecting him soon enough. Now come in and -"  
"No, not now; not today! Destin's here! You know Ron's anger and seeing me won't make him happy! What'll he do? How will he react?"  
All of a sudden a bunch of yells came from the house. "Uncle Ron, Uncle Ron!"  
"I'm expecting to soon find out. Come on dear, lets head over," Molly replied calmly. They both hurriedly headed towards the house. They reached about ten feet away when Hermione stopped dead at the sound of his voice.  
"Why am I counting nine little red heads when there are only supposed to be eight?" Hermione looked around at Mrs. Weasley, who also stopped.  
Hermione's heart stopped when she heard Destin's small excited voice, "Oh, my name's Destin. My mom is just outside talking to ..." she paused. "Talking to Molly."  
Hermione closed her eyes, not daring to move. She tried to brace herself as she heard Ron's voice coming towards them, "Really? Well I must say Destin, which by the way is a beautiful name, I mistaken you for one o us Weasley's!" Ron came through the door, but it took him only a split second to recognize Hermione. "Hermione ... What the hell are you doing here?" his voice became louder with each word in anger. Seven small children followed him outside.  
"Don't swear." Ron gave her a fierce look. She continued to simply keep him quiet, this was the first time Destin met Ron and it was going to be as pleasant as she could make it. "I don't want my daughter to hear such language. She hasn't for seven years and that's not going to change now."  
Ron opened his mouth to retort, but then it seemed to hit him. He forced a smile on his face and turned to Destin. "Destin, how old are you?" he asked in a amazingly convincing sweet voice, though Hermione caught the nervousness and surprise present in his voice.  
"Just turned seven in March," she announced proudly.  
"Seven? Wow, you're pretty old!" Ron joked with her, though he obviously was doing the math in his head.  
"Old?" Destin screwed up her face offended. 'You must be three times my age and I'm old?" she replied as she tilted her head in question.  
Molly turned to Hermione with an amused look on her face. 'Are you sure she hasn't met Ron?" Hermione laughed at Molly's statement.  
Hermione's laughter stopped as soon as she heard Destin, "Your Ron?"  
  
Ron stared at her, with a puzzled look present on his face. Before he could answer Hermione stepped forward. "Destin, go back to car."  
  
Destin turned angrily towards her mother. "But mum, I'm still hungry. And Jordan was going to show me-"  
"Destin, don't argue with me. I need to talk to Ron alone, go sit in the car." Hermione directed to her daughter.  
"Hermione, I'll take her and the rest inside to finish eating while you talk to Ron. Come on kids, lets go." Molly had amazing power over the children, as they all went willingly back into the house.  
Ron stayed eerily calm, just stood and looked at her. Finally he spoke in an even tone, "You should sit down, must have been a long drive. Come on, there's a table around the corner."  
How could he be so nice to her even at a time like this? She nodded and followed Ron around to the side o the house where she saw a patio. He pulled out a chair from a round table for her. "Thank-you," Hermione said quietly.  
"No problem 'Moine," Ron replied. He decided to swallow his feelings of hate and anger and just talk to her as if she was a friendly stranger, though he knew he wouldn't be able to through the whole talk. Not when he was lied to for eight years, couldn't take responsibility for his child and especially not when Hermione was pregnant with someone's else's child. And that someone else had obviously abused her many times before. He took a seat opposite of her. "How far along are you?" he asked curiously.  
Hermione realized how hard he was trying and knew she owed him the entire truth no matter what. "Six months, baby's due around late September."  
Ron smiled as sincerely as possible. This was useless, it wasn't going to get them anywhere. "Is the baby healthy?"  
"Brent is worried that I don't eat enough and that I don't get enough sleep," Hermione answered, trying to keep the eye contact between her and Ron.  
"He advises more food and sleep, which is understandable, but continues to beat his pregnant wife? Well it surprises me that he would, considering how easy his beatings could make you loose your baby." The game was over, the truth was going to come out, whether willingly or not was up to Hermione.  
Hermione closed her eyes; wincing, before she again made eye contact with Ron. She kept telling her self to be strong, to be honest. "He knows." At this she couldn't stand it, she looked away.  
"What? Why are you still with him if he causes you such pain?" Ron banged the table and Hermione jumped back. Ron saw her eyes close in fear, as if she assumed that such anger led to a fist.  
Slowly finding her voice she answered, "He hasn't hit me once I was pregnant again." Ron stared at her in disbelief. "Well this morning was different, he was upset what I was bringing Destin to meet you. He didn't hit me hard, it's just that he doesn't know anything about our past. He was threatened by me wanting Destin to meet you." She defended herself as best she could, but he wasn't making it any easier. "Damn it, I didn't come here to defend myself about my decisions Ron!" she roared at him. She placed her elbows on the table and rested her head in her hands.  
"That's fine, but it doesn't change the purplish blue colour of your cheek. You should have put ice on it," he persisted. Hermione was about to tell him to shove it, but suddenly found a bag of ice in front of her.  
She picked it up and held it to her cheek. "Thanks," she mumbled. Ron was angry, but was concerned for her all the same.  
Ron decided to question her quickly and searched for only short answers. "What's her full name?"  
Thankful for the interview-like conversation she followed Ron's lead. "Destin Alana Weasley on her birth certificate. She thinks it's Granger though."  
Ron paused after the answer. "Birthday?"  
"March twenty-second, officially at eleven thirteen P.M.."  
Ron paused after each answer before asking another. "What are her favorites?"  
"Her favorite colour is orange; movie is 'The Little Princess'; book is 'The Secret Garden', she must have read that ten times." Hermione laughed.  
"Book worm, just like her mother." Ron smiled too. "What about sports?"  
"Hasn't found one she's liked."  
"What is she scared of?"  
"The dark, spiders and heights." He continued to question her and she gave answers willingly for about ten minutes. Finally he seemed to be satisfied.  
"Just one question left," he paused. Ron continued carefully, "Why did you leave without telling me? I know I was a prat and all, but why did you give up for the first time in your life?"  
Hermione kept eye contact with Ron. Why did she leave and just give up? "It felt like there was no hope left." She stopped and swallowed, "I couldn't trust you anymore."  
"I guess I could understand that. But 'Moine, he's hurt you more than just physically. You're not the same as before, it shows in your face. You could have done way better than him." They didn't say anything for a long while. "Why are you here?"  
"You need to talk to her, to explain our world to her. Everything's very new for her here. Please, just talk to her before we go," Hermione pleaded.  
"Before you go?"  
"I have to be home to make Brent din-"  
"No, you need sleep and food. Your staying for the night. You'll sleep for the day, then eat and catch up at dinner. Harry and Ginny are here and Percy will be here to pick up the kids before dinner. Destin will have her cousins to play with while you sleep. We have a dreamless sleeping draught for you if needed."  
"I don't know Ron ..."  
"'Moine, I'll talk to Destin either way, but one short visit won't do anything. You're not strong enough to drive home, answer Destin's questions and make Brent dinner. You can call Brent when you wake up. Then you'll stay the night here, you'll be tired after catching up with Gin and Harry and the dinner with nine kids," Ron smiled. "If not, you can have another glass of the dreamless sleeping draught. You have no choice in the matter, lets go inside."  
Ron helped her up and into the house. Without a word from anyone he took her upstairs to his room. He gave her a glass of the potion and watched as she slowly fell into a deep sleep on his bed.  
  
A/N: Okay, I think this is the final decision. Didn't explain much, but more than I had intended to. I think the complete mystery will remain until the last chapter. Oh, and though it doesn't seem like it right now, this fic is rated 'R' for a reason (future chapters) Our website is almost up, I just have some additions to it. When it's up I'll tell you, because it has a special spot for this fic with some clues on what's written . 


	4. Chapter Three

Chapter Three  
  
Ron didn't know how he didn't yell or scream at Hermione. She left for good reason, but he couldn't believe she had went into hiding when she was pregnant and not tell him. He watched her sleep on his bed. She was married to an abusive man and was pregnant. Not only has he hit her, but caused her to loose a child.  
He didn't doubt the man's love for Hermione. Hell, he hasn't moved on for eight years because of her. She just had something about her, and it had hurt him so much to accept the fact that she wasn't coming back, that she somehow had given up on him. Ron kissed her forehead softly, everything was twisted now. Something has changed dramatically and he refused to let himself give up on them again. So he left Hermione alone and went down to meet his daughter.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~  
  
"Mum, wake up!" Destin shook her mom softly. "It's time for dinner, grandma cooked so much food!" Hermione opened her eyes. Destin was standing over her and boy did she look like a true Weasley. Her cheeks were flushed from running and her hair was a tangled red mess.  
"Did she? That's great, you must be starving." Hermione sat up in bed and Destin climbed up to sit beside her. Hermione ran her fingers through her hair, attempting to untangle it. "What did you do today?"  
"So much! First Dad and Uncle Harry," Hermione's heart skipped a beat, "told me all about what you guys did in school. It's so cool how you had so many adventures! And to think; I thought I was having an okay life, but compared to yours its so boring!" Hermione smiled.  
"Sometimes the not life threatening adventures are better." Hermione soothed.  
"I guess. Oh Mum, I'm not afraid of the dark anymore! Dad explained that that nothing serious would happen, and that if I was scared I wouldn't be able to defend myself if needed."  
'Oh, so all you needed was me to play mind games with you,' Hermione thought. "That's great hunny. What else did you concur today?" She asked happily. Hermione was completely unprepared for the answer.  
"My fear of heights!" Hermione thought her heart had stopped. "Dad and Uncle Harry took me to this secluded place and taught me how to play Quidditch!"  
Hermione felt her heart start again and the anger filling her grew. "Ron let you fly while I was sleeping? Without my permission he gave you a broom and taught you to play Quidditch?"  
"Well yeah," Destin suddenly felt she shouldn't have said anything. "But doesn't he get a say in it?" Destin said this with little confidence, but was happy she did because Hermione's eyes softened a bit. Destin decided to try her luck, "He is my father, doesn't that give him an equal say?"  
Hermione knew that she was being talked out of being angry but couldn't help it. Destin was right, no matter how much Hermione didn't want her to be. "Yes, I suppose he does. But I asked him to talk to you, to explain more about everything. Instead he gives you a broom and lets you go up into the air without me knowing." Hermione stood up and started walking to the door. "Come on dear, I'm starving; let's go eat." Both went down the stairs and Hermione could smell the dinner cooking. It was so nice to be able to enjoy a meal she didn't have to cook. They entered the kitchen and everyone looked up. Hermione smiled, "It's been a long time hasn't it?" Everyone laughed, but nobody said anything. Hermione decided not to wait, "I've been told that Destin played Quidditch today, how did that go?"  
Ron's eyes widen in what could be called terror. "Well it's uh . . . I thought that she should be scared of heights. Er - and she uh - Didn't have a favorite sport or anything-"  
Hermione cut him off, "Even though it's amusing how frightened you are of me, I'd just like to say I don't really think it's appropriate that you gave her a broom." Hermione and Ron stared at each other. Hermione thinking she won and Ron contemplating what to say next. But Harry cut in; saving both from what could have ruined the possibility of any kind of relation.  
"When will you two ever stop fighting?"  
Ron was extremely thankful that Harry stopped him from showing his true feelings. Everyone was quiet for a second before both Ron and Hermione both started laughing. All the adults soon followed suit, while the kids just ignored them and kept on playing. After everyone settled down Hermione walked over to Harry and gave him a big hug. "Harry it's so good to see you, I could have definitely used a couple of laughs over the years!" she said this good naturedly, though Harry caught a hidden message that she didn't intend to be.  
"Yeah, I suppose Brent didn't make it any easier," he whispered quietly in her ear. Loudly he said, "I've missed you too 'Mione."  
So Hermione made her rounds, giving everyone a hug and being introduced to all eight kids. Percy and three girls and a boy; Becky, Jen, Mon and Troy (Mon and Troy were twins). Harry and Ginny had two boys and two girls; Jordon, Lily, Emma, and James.  
"How far along are you Hermione?" Gin asked while placing a hand on her stomach. "I'd say . . . you have about a little less than three months left," she predicted.  
Hermione stared at Ginny wide-eyed. "Galloping gargoyles Gin! How did you know?"  
Gin smiled brightly, "Well I've had four of my own remember. I've become almost an expert."  
Beside her Harry mumbled, "And Mum told you." Hermione didn't hear it, but Ginny did. Hermione did catch the painful jab Ginny gave to Harry, who then doubled over to the ground, tightly grasping his stomach in pain.  
Ginny suddenly realized something and gasped in horror. "Blimey I forgot! I'm so sorry Harry, oh bloody hell. What was I thinking? Come on Harry, stop moving and hold still. Let me look at it would you?" Harry stopped gripping his side and did as Ginny said, but his eyes were closed tight in pain. Ginny knelt beside him and carefully pulled his shirt up. It seemed Hermione wasn't the only one not knowing what was wrong. In fact, Ron seemed the only one who wasn't surprised. By pulling up his shirt Ginny revealed three large slashes on Harry's side, as if an animal had attacked him. Hermione than remembered that she didn't know either Ron's or Harry's professions. After Hogwarts they both planned to go through training to become Aurors, but she didn't know if they had succeeded.  
In a matter of seconds everything was in chaos; Emma and James started crying, Molly ran over to see if Harry was alright, Arthur had set something on fire and Hermione felt a weird, painful tug in her stomach. Hermione sat down in a chair, determined not to say anything to make matters worse. While looking around her at the situation she say Percy and Arthur trying to extinguish the fire, Ginny pushing Molly aside and started putting some kind of slimy medicine on Harry's stomach and amazingly Ron picking up both kids immediately. He picked them up quickly, one in each arm and had them both calm again within moments. Hermione was stunned and impressed, but her stomach gave another painful tug. She gripped her lower stomach and closed her eyes, praying for the pain to stop. A strong hand came down on her shoulder.  
"Are you okay?" Ron whispered into her ear. His hot breath crept through her body, making her shiver. She couldn't find her voice. Hermione opened her eyes to find Ron staring intensely at her. She nodded her head, though her eyes pleaded for help. There was another painful tug and Hermione bit her lip a little too hard. She tasted blood, but ignored it because the pain diminished.  
"I'll be fine," she managed to whisper. Ron raised his eyebrows questioningly, but Hermione gave a weak smile in response. Ron shrugged it off and turned to see how Harry was doing. Hermione was still studying his face when he chuckled to himself. Hermione shook her head, trying to get rid of the images flooding back into her mind. She looked over to find Harry sitting up, all healed, and still staring daggers at Ginny.  
Molly was just frantic, "What on Earth happened to you Harry? When did you get injured?"  
Harry tried to smile reassuringly, though it was obvious he was still upset that Ginny started this whole thing. "Just an accident in work last week. It was healing fine, so there was no reason to worry anyone. The Ministry gave me a week off to recover." Harry dismissed the subject and stood up. He seemed to be perfectly fine; Ginny had known exactly what she was doing to heal him.  
"Are you sure dear?" Molly persisted.  
Harry gave a full smile. "Yes Mum, it's fine.  
"Is there anything I can get for you?"  
"No, don't worry about me. It only hurts when it's poked or you know - jabbed." Harry stared at Ginny, who really did look miserable for letting Harry's secret out.  
Molly laughs, "If you're sure. Let's eat; I'm sure we're all very hungry." Molly started putting food on the table as everyone sat down.  
"I should call Brent, he doesn't really know what's happening," Hermione spoke automatically. Brent was sure to be angry that she's not home yet and that she hasn't called. Maybe she could catch him at work so he could pick up take-out on the way home.  
Ron was still very close to her, but she didn't look at him. Why does he make her feel so guilty? It's the prat's fault she was in this situation. "Of course. The phone is in the other room beside the big couch," Ron replied as he made his way to chair beside the one Hermione had taken.  
"Thank you, I'll only be a moment. You don't have to wait for me," Hermione supplied politely as she exited the room. She made her way across the room to the phone, wondering why she was having these pains. She picked up the phone with a shaking hand. She called his cell phone, that way he'd pick up whether he was at work or not. It rang four times until someone picked up; and it was not her husband.  
She heard giggling before an unfamiliar voice chirped, "Hello?"  
Trying her best not to be alarmed Hermione responded in the most cheerful way possible, "Hello, who am I speaking to?"  
The person on the other end giggled once again, then continued, "You're speakin' ter Malory. Who am I speakin' ter?"  
She didn't know a Malory, so decided to make up a lie. She gave a fake laugh, "It's Mona, from Brent's office. I was just wondering what happened to him today."  
"Oh you must be new there. Brent leaves early on Tuesdays," Malory explained. She giggled again, it was clear she was intoxicated.  
"Yes, I just started here. Why does he leave early on Tuesdays?" Hermione managed a fake giggle before adding, "All this paper work you know."  
"Right," giggle, "Can you keep a secret? Brent's wife ain't 'posed to know this."  
"Of course hunny, I just need to write it down. It's a personal fine so nobody can read it anyway."  
In a hushed voice, though still giggling profusely Malory replied, "Me and Brent get, lets say more acquainted on Tuesday afternoon's." She started giggling again and Hermione almost dropped the phone. She was about to give Malory a piece of her mind when she heard Brent in the back round.  
"Who you talkin' to Mal?"  
"It's Mona, the new one from your work. She needed to fill out paper work on why you leave early on Tuesdays."  
"There's no Mona at my work, and no paper work is filled out for me leaving early. I dealt with that months ago." Hermione felt a tear run down her face, but quickly wiped it away as Brent took the phone from Malory. "Now who is this?"  
Hermione didn't try to hide the anger in her voice as she answered, "It's your wife, and I just called to say that I'm staying here for the night so I can't make you your supper."  
"Hermione?" His voice was scarcely audible.  
"Yes, it's me. Well, I guess this is over isn't it?" She tried to laugh, but more tears were coming out now. "I'll stop by to grab more things tomorrow. Destin and I will find a place to stay as I contact a divorce lawyer."  
"Hermione, wait. We can work this out. Think of the baby!"  
Hermione gave a sour laugh. "I guess it's time I tell you why I left the father of Destin when I was pregnant. He cheated on me too. Don't try to get sympathy from me. Keep the house, your car, anything you want. But Destin and I are leaving." She paused and swallowed. "Goodbye," she whispered. She replaced the receiver and sat on the couch. Silent tears escaped from her closed eyes. She sat for another minute before wiping them away, taking a deep breath and going to eat dinner.  
She entered the room with a smile and sat beside Ron, who had dished her out a plate, and was eating his already. Everyone seemed to stop talking, so she picked up a fork and took a bite of her dinner. "Delicious, Molly. I see you haven't lost your touch." She smiled, and did a good job covering the fact of what she felt. But Destin brought up the subject of going home.  
"When are we leaving tomorrow mum?"  
"Early, I think. We're going to have to find a place to stay sweetheart."  
"Why's that mum? I thought I had to back to school tomorrow." The kids were busy eating, but the adults and Destin were all watching Hermione.  
"You and me have to go back to the house and pack our things. We're moving to a new house." She paused and looked at Ron, before back at Destin. "Somewhere close to here I think, so you can visit more often."  
Destin smiled, "Great! I love it here. But what about Brent, is he coming?"  
Hermione gave a weak smile, her daughter never missed a thing. "No, I don't think it's going to work out. He has to stay in the city for work." Destin just shrugged, then continued eating. "Harry, I don't even know what you do now," she laughed. "I don't know what any of you do."  
Ron was staring at her, amazed that she could be so calm. Everyone just went along with her lead, catching up on the years missed and forgetting what they just learned. Harry talked about working in the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures in the newly restructured Ministry. Since Fudge was gone and Albus brought in, everything has changed for the better. Ginny had become a Healer, and a very good one at that. She had just started up her own practice at home so she could be with her kids. Percy and Arthur were still at the Ministry.  
"What about you Ron?" Hermione asked him, for he had been silent the whole time. She took the last bite of her dinner and sipped her water.  
"Er - I didn't have the grades to, but Albus agreed to let me go through the training anyway. I'm an Auror now." Ron replied as he took a long gulp of butter beer.  
"That's amazing! Way to go Ron," Hermione congratulated.  
There was a pause, then Ginny said, "Well it's late, the kids should go to bed now." The kids had all went into the other room and were all pretty much sleeping. "Need any help Perce?" Percy had the job of putting all four of his kids in his car.  
"I'll help, you and Harry have enough to look after," Molly replied. The four left into the other room. "Ron, you come take Destin. She's going to sleep with the other four in the twin's old room," she called quietly. Ron stood up and followed his family. Ginny game out carrying three-year-old Emma and thirteen-month-old James, leaving Harry to follow carrying six-year-ole Jordon and five-year-old Lily. He was managing quite easily actually, especially with his injury. Percy followed, carrying six- year-old Becky, and five-year-old Jen. Next was Molly with the four-year- old twins, Mon and Troy. Finally Ron emerged carrying Destin quite comfortably on his side. She was fast asleep, head resting on Ron's strong shoulder, arms wrapped around his neck and resting on his hip. Ron was gentle and amazing with her and it was though they were never separated.  
It was just her and Arthur left in the kitchen for a while. "Know of any small available houses in the area Arthur? It seems I'll be needing a place to stay."  
Arthur had aged, though hadn't lost any spirit. "Well you know that you're always welcome here, but I know you need your space. It so happens that I own a small house and property not two minutes away. Molly doesn't know about it, so it's our little secret. You'd just have to pay normal expenses if you need them. But it's far enough away from muggle's that you could just use magic instead of electricity. It's a little run down, so we'll help you fix it up."  
"Thank you Arthur, for everything. I still have my parent's house, but I know Destin would rather stay close to here now." Arthur didn't have time to respond, as Molly, Ron and Percy were returning from either upstairs or outside, so he smiled and nodded his head knowingly. Hermione stood up and made her way for the door.  
"Harry and Ginny are out for the night. They both say goodnight," Molly explained.  
"I should be off, it's late and a long drive. It's great seeing you all again. It's been too long." He gave Hermione a big hug before turning to his parents. "Thanks for watching the kids, I appreciate it. Bye everyone," Percy finished giving his mother a hug.  
"Bye Percy," everyone replied. He closed the door behind him and went back to the car.  
There were only the four of them left in the kitchen. Molly and Arthur both looked worn out, Ron furious and Hermione nervous. "I'm zonked, good night. Good to see you Hermione, we'll talk more tomorrow," Arthur filled the awkward silence knowingly. He gave Hermione an encouraging smile and turned to his wife. "Coming Molly?" he asked as he started for the stairs.  
"Yes, Arthur." Molly gave Ron and Hermione a last hug before following her husband.  
"Good night Arthur, goodnight Molly."  
"Night mum, dad," Ron replied lazily.  
"Good night kids, don't stay up to late," Molly replied as the exited the room.  
They were alone, and it was horrible. She'd have to tell him sooner or later, but she hoped for the later. She stared out the window, and sighed. "It's a gorgeous night."  
"How about a walk?" Ron supplied, needing to leave the house. Inside the air was warm, and smelled of dinner. Outside was fresh, cool air and you could tell that rain was coming. The best time for a walk in his opinion. "I'll grab you a jacket, its a little cold." Ron pulled out his wand, and with a flick two jackets were at his hands.  
"You have improved. I'm impressed Mr. Weasley," Hermione mocked jokingly. She let him slide on her jacket and noticed that his touch brought warmth to the core of her body, just like it had almost a decade ago. "Thanks."  
"It's no problem," Ron responded. He opened the door and gestured towards it, "Your Majesty." With that he slightly bowed. Hermione laughed easily, but all the same took gracious steps out the door. Ron stood up and followed her into the deep, slightly cloudy, moon lit night.  
  
*******************!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!*********************!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
A/N: :) ABIG thanks to my reviewers. You make me so happy! Anyway, I need some Direct feedback here: chapters too long? Too short? Descriptive enough? Romantic enough (though that's coming up real soon;) ?) Hopefully you read that this is not only Romantic, but Angst as well. (*angst comes is big loads, but I really hate it when they cry so you might not see much of that from the characters. Maybe a little, I'm not sure!) 


	5. Chapter Four

Chapter 4  
  
Ron closed the door behind him and turned to Hermione. "Do you want to check out the house?" he asked her.  
  
Hermione's eyes widened slightly, and then she laughed. "You must be really good at your job." Hermione let Ron lead the way to her new home. She knew the silence wouldn't last long, but tried to enjoy it.  
  
Not wanting built up anger, Ron started straight out. "What happened 'Mione?"  
  
Avoiding his eyes at all costs she searched the sky for stars. She desperately wanted to compare this failed relationship to her past with Ron, but knew it wouldn't help. Hermione had no problem intentionally hurting Brent, but Ron had gone through too much in one day. Willing tears to disappear and to show no emotion Hermione began, "Brent gets off work early on Tuesdays."  
  
When she didn't continue Ron asked a simple, "Why?"  
  
The baby started to kick so she stopped and placed her hand on her stomach. Ron stopped and stared quizzically. Hermione grabbed his hand, placing it on her stomach, never speaking a word. The baby finally stopped, but Ron didn't remove his hand. Hermione knew she had to tell him. She took a deep breath, "To become better acquainted with a girl named Malory."  
  
Ron's face grew red in anger, just staring at Hermione, though she was studying the stars again. Ron pulled her into a hug and whispered into her ear, "I'm so sorry."  
  
For the second time that night his breath made her shiver and feel the attraction she held for Ron. But his words came in clear, the meanings not well hidden along with his actions. "I'm sorry about Destin. No matter what happened between us, Destin should've known her father."  
  
They pulled away and Ron started rubbing her arms to sooth her. She had tears streaming her face. He wiped them away and spoke seriously, "You're actions are justified. It was and always will by my fault. I was the reason you left and felt like you couldn't come back. Yes, it's frustrating and makes me angry to have not been a part of her life, but that's my punishment for hurting you. Sometimes it feels like it's not punishment enough." One last tear fell and Ron caught it with his thumb.  
  
"I'll come with you tomorrow for your stuff. No arguments, you need someone to do the heaving lifting. She gave a slight chuckle and nodded her head. "Let's go back; you need sleep after what you've been through."  
  
They walked the short distance back to the Burrow. The silence that surrounded them was no longer suffocating them, but was very calming. Ron helped Hermione upstairs to his room.  
  
"Wait. Ron, where are you going to sleep?"  
  
"I'll sleep on the couch downstairs," he answered dismissively.  
  
"I'm not kicking you out of your own bed. I refuse to," Hermione stated forcefully.  
  
"Well, it's just my old bed and I'm not putting pregnant women on a couch. I refuse to," Ron replied stubbornly.  
  
Hermione looked at Ron then at the bed. "We'll both sleep in your bed. It's big enough and we're both adults."  
  
"Okay, that works. I'll go get changed." Ron moved towards his old dresser where he kept some extra clothes for when he visits.  
  
"Er - Ron? I didn't bring anything to sleep in. Do you er - Have a pair of boxers and a shirt I could borrow?" If she wasn't already nervous...  
  
"Yeah," Ron replied without thinking about the situation. He grabbed what he was going to be wearing and left the drawer open. "Pick what you want. I'll be back in about five minutes." Ron left and changed in the bathroom. He washed his face and brushed his teeth, taking extra long to give Hermione time.  
  
He made his way back up to the bedroom. He knocked lightly and when there was no answer Ron opened the door slowly. He looked in to find Hermione sleeping soundly on her back. Ron smiled, gently closed the door and turned to notice Hermione had neatly folded her dress and had set it on top of his dresser. He three his clothes on the floor and turned off the light.  
  
Hermione was beautiful in the moon light; he had noticed this earlier too. It had taken all his might not to kiss her; it might have been the most difficult thing he ever had to do. She now had her short hair tied pack in a small ponytail and looked completely peaceful. Ron bent down and gently kissed her forehead. He stood staring at her for a moment longer, then climbed in beside her and fell asleep almost immediately; it had been a very long day.  
  
****  
  
Hermione slept peacefully and soundly, not because she was physically tired; she could have ran a marathon if she wasn't pregnant. But she was so emotionally drained, so when she woke up she was fully rested, ready for the long day ahead of her. If she only knew how long it would be. As her eyes fluttered open she saw the early morning light had filled the room. The other side of the bed was empty. Hermione sat up in bed and stretched.  
  
The baby was pushing against her bladder, so she felt like she hadn't used the bathroom in a week. She pushed herself up out of the bed and waddled out to the hall. Hermione descended down the stairs quickly and carefully. When she arrived at the floor with the only bathroom in the house she hurried to the door. It was closed and the shower was running. Hermione knocked on the door then started hopping from one foot to another. She heard a grunt of some sort as a response; definitely Ron.  
  
"Ron, I have to pee like a race horse!" she said this just loud enough so he could hear her. Hermione heard no reply, but she couldn't wait so she hurried inside.  
  
Ron heard her perfectly, but didn't respond. He was going to quickly get out; he didn't think she would come in. His eyes grew in shock as he heard her enter the small bathroom. "Bloody hell Hermione! I'm naked in here you know!"  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes and closed the door. "It's nothing I haven't seen," Hermione answered as she slipped down her boxers and started to go to the bathroom. "Ronald, it's down right chilly in here. How cold is that water?" Hermione asked, shivering slightly.  
  
Ron pushed in the tap, stopping the water. "I need a cold shower to wake up." He reached out from behind the curtain and grabbed a dark blue towel from the rack. Hermione flushed the toilet and pulled up the shorts. She washed her hands and observed Ron stepping out from behind the curtain. The dark blue towel hung loosely on his hips, his muscles along his chest and arms were more defined then she remembered and his inch length hair was sticking out everywhere.  
  
He looked so innocent Hermione couldn't help it. "Ron, I just realized I haven't seen you blush in a long time." In a swift movement she turned off the tap, turned to face when then dried her hands on his towel. She straightened up and laughed; Ron was two shades away from being a tomato. "That's better. Oh, does your mom have mustard? I have a craving for pickles and mustard; I wonder what it would taste like."  
  
She didn't wait for an answer; Ron watched her rush the rest of the way downstairs; no longer waddling. He chuckled to himself and scratched his head. He then realized that he must set a goal. The major problems of achieving his goal have sorted themselves out. All that was left was the small details. He smiled fully, and then made his way back to his room.  
  
****  
  
Hermione found pickles, but not the mustard. She sighed heavily and settled for the peanut butter as a replacement. She was feeling great now; she had slept her emotions away. This is probably for the best anyhow. She could raise her two children by herself, with Ron to help with Destin. She could live in the Wizarding World now, though she'd have to find a job. No romance just meant fewer complications.  
  
It didn't take long for the house to come alive. Harry was up with the crying baby, who woke all the kids but Destin, who was a heavy sleeper. Then Molly and Arthur got up; Molly preparing breakfast for the whole family and Arthur getting ready for a day at the office. Soon enough Lilly and Emma had Ginny awake. The whole house was crazy, Harry trying to clothe the children while Molly tried to feed them; Arthur leaving late; Ginny being horribly sick all morning; and Ron and Hermione were making plans. They decided to go alone and leave Destin there. When they were leaving the kids were fighting their parents to go outside while Harry and Molly worrying tremendously over Ginny's sudden sickness.  
  
Ron drove the whole way. The talked about had had been happening lately, small talk mostly. Hermione directed him to her house near the end of the drive.  
  
"Is Brent home?" Ron asked voice lined in hatred.  
  
"No. He shouldn't be home until six, unless he comes home for lunch. He doesn't miss work for anything," Hermione explained as she let Ron help her out of the car. As they walked to the front door Hermione started to get nervous. Ron still had her keys so she pointed out which key it was and he slid it into the lock. But it would only go in half way.  
  
"Are you sure it's this key?" Ron asked patiently.  
  
Hermione nodded, "All the others are for my parent's house." Hermione took the keys and tried She, but it was no use. She closed her eyes and leaned against the door. "He must have switched the locks," she sighed and stood straight again. Hermione opened her eyes to hind Ron with his wand in hand. "Ronald, what do you think you are doing?"  
  
Ron smiled mischievously, blue eyes sparkling. "Alohomora!" he chanted mockingly. The door swung open and Hermione laughed.  
  
"Alohomora?" she questioned knowingly.  
  
"Standard Book Spells, chapter seven," Ron replied in the same mock voice.  
  
Hermione laughed again, "I miss those days." There was a pause, but she quickly filled it. "Well, everything in Destin's room is coming. You can start on that while I grab my stuff."  
  
"Okay, but don't life anything heavy. Just leave it and I'll grab it, alright?" Ron ordered worriedly. She nodded and they went upstairs. The house was very glamorous; the upstairs had rooms around the perimeter of the house, leaving the middle open. The hall went around in a rectangle, with a railing acting as a wall. Ron found Destin's room and went straight to work, using his wand as his packing device. Hermione went to the master bedroom, straight for the walk-in closet. In the very back right hand cornered, covered by extra blankets and pillows, and sat her old Hogwarts trunk. She opened it and found her wand sitting on the top of the entire neatly organized trunk. Hermione picked it up with a smile and stood up. With a swish of her wand the trunk levitated, and she directed it out of the closet.  
  
Just like Ron, she used magic to pack. Making boxes appear, filling them with well chosen words. She packed all her personal belongings and odds and ends they'd be needing in the new house, such as shampoo, towels, face clothes, blankets, pillows and dish cloths. As she finished moving everything downstairs she followed. Hermione found Ron just finishing packing Destin's entire room into the car.  
  
"I grabbed everything, even her old baby stuff. Oh, and the big couch and lazy-boy recliner," Ron winked happily.  
  
"How did you manage all that?" Hermione asked, raising her eyebrows.  
  
"Rom simply shrugged. "Same spell my father used to enlarge the Angelina Ford. I set the couch along the back seat; recliner is in the back by her bed. All her things are in the back seat, and what you have here will fit too. We still have enough room if you decide you want the any of those big square muggle appliances."  
  
Hermione shook her head slightly in amusement; like father like son. She then had a brilliant idea. "Then why don't you pack the guest room furniture? I know a shrinking spell if we need too."  
  
"Okay, but no need." Ron made his way upstairs as Hermione packed a few more odds and ends of hers that she'd like to have. She brought along an old television, her fancy stereo, her c.d., three telephones, even her expensive dish set she had just bought. She decided to leave the dishwasher, but took the washing machine and dryer; Brent has all his clothes dry-cleaned anyway. When they had finished Hermione went upstairs. She went to Destin's room and couldn't help but notice how sad it looked now that it was completely empty. And fear started to sink in; she was actually leaving everything she had known for seven years.  
  
She didn't hear Ron come up behind her. Hermione jumped slightly as Ron commented, "She's going to be just fine you know." He gave the best reassuring smile he could; he wasn't sure of that himself.  
  
Hermione let out a breath. "Thank you -," but she cut short when she heard the front door slam. Her eyes grew wide and her body started shake.  
  
Ron went frantic, "Hermione, its okay. You'll get through this, trust me!" he pleaded uncertainly.  
  
"Put away your wand," she whispered.  
  
"What? No, Hermione -"  
  
"Ronald Weasley, just put it out of sight!" she ordered fierce fully. Ron stared stubbornly, but did as she told him. Ron noticed that Hermione had backed up to the wall and was clutching the wall with all her might.  
  
"Hermione?" a voice called from downstairs.  
  
Ron couldn't believe how brave Hermione became. Hermione had turned completely white, but she went to the railing across from her. "I'm up here Brent. We were just leaving, you better not have blocked us in!" she called back angrily.  
  
They heard footsteps coming in their direction and Hermione stepped back. Another shout came, "We? Who may I ask is here? And how did you get in, I changed the locks! And half my stuff is gone! There's no way you could fit all that in your Explorer!"  
  
Hermione had turned her back so she couldn't see Brent walking into view, stopping at the foot of the stairs for a second, but Ron could. Brent was a tall, lanky man, with dirty blonde hair and dark eyes wearing an expensive suit.  
  
"An old friend who's helping me move in my new place," she answered bitterly. "You changed the locks, but forgot to lock the back door. And half of our stuff is gone, as I'm sure you'll want to make this as simple as possible. You could loose everything if we took this into court," she continued smartly.  
  
Brent started up the stairs two at a time. "What?" He had obviously didn't believe she was that serious about moving and that he could talk her out of it.  
  
Hermione gave Ron a wink (to his amazement). "You know, he did the heavy lifting." Ron now understood and tried not to laugh. Hermione turned to Brent, "I'll be polite and introduce you. Brent, this is Ron; my best friend since I was eleven and my first love. We dated in school, but had chosen different careers so separated after Seventh Year. He is also Destin's father, you might recognize the hair." She turned back to Ron. "Oh and Ron, this is Brent; father of my second child and soon to be ex- husband. He is a slight alcoholic and on his spare time, beats me. As you know he caused a miscarriage, and doesn't seem to understand me or Destin. I think that's about it, right?" she asked tilting her head back at Brent.  
  
Ron, obviously angry enough to kill him but trying to keep his temper out of control, half smiled. "But 'Mione," he exclaimed in fake astonishment, "You forgot to mention the lying son-of-a"  
  
"Ron," Hermione interrupted quickly.  
  
"Cheated on you for months. But in that long list of faults, I can see why you forgot to mention it."  
  
Before she knew what happened, Brent had lunged at Ron. They started fist fighting and Ron was winning, probably because he had twice the amount of muscle. Hermione grabbed her wand, not wanting this to go any farther, but Ron saw her and stopped.  
  
"'Mione, no!" But Brent saw this as an easy hit; punching Ron right in the nose. Now Ron was clutching his nose, and Brent just kept giving his all, not caring he was only winning because Hermione distracted Ron. Hermione dropped her wand, not wanting to curse Brent, and instead lunged on Brent's back.  
  
This pulled him back, so he was no longer close enough to hit Ron. He wanted to keep fighting, so he tried to throw Hermione off his back. Ron watched in horror as he finally completed his task, throwing Hermione in a tumble down the stairs. Brent hadn't realized what he had just done, but Ron exploded on him. In a matter of seconds Brent had been tossed heavily against the wall, knocking him unconscious. Ton rushed down the stairs to Hermione, who was on her back.  
  
"Are you okay?" 'Mione answer me, please!" he pleaded as he knelt beside her.  
  
"Get Ginny," Hermione whispered. A tear trickled down her face. "I think I lost it."  
  
Ron stared in horror, but then apparated to the Burrow. Hermione, still sprawled on her back, head aching, hands on her stomach, started to cry. She remembered this horrible feeling in her stomach from two years earlier; after Brent had smacked her so hard she had fallen over a chair her body twisting from the blow. Only difference was that she had been only four months pregnant, not six. Somehow she managed to lift herself into a semi-sitting position against the wall. She forced herself to stop crying, and when she did she tried to wipe her face.  
  
She heard two 'pops' and found Ginny and Ron now in the room; each holding bags of medicine. Ginny rushed to her side. "This isn't my strong point Hermione, so just be patient. How are you feeling?"  
  
"My head aches from the fall and I think I might have twisted my ankle. My lower back feels like a house fell on it. I've had what it seems like small tugs from inside and," she paused before finishing with eyes closed, fight back tears, "It hasn't moved or kicked at all."  
  
Ginny looked as if she too was going to cry. "Well let's see if we can save it." She pulled out her want and uttered words that Hermione had never heard. She opened her eyes to see Ginny pointing the wand at herself.  
  
When Ginny herself opened her eyes Hermione almost screamed. But Ron explained, "It's just so she can see inside the womb at the baby." Ginny's eyes had turned completely blue and were gazing into Hermione. Ginny then closed her eyes and muttered some more foreign words. Ginny opened her eyes, which were normal again.  
  
She grabbed Hermione's hand and confirmed it, "You were going to have another little girl."  
  
Hermione smiled, a baby girl! But she started to sob immediately. At least Ginny didn't refer to the baby as if it were a set of keys like the other doctor; You lost it. Ron, also crying, gave her a hug and let her soak his shirt in her tears.  
  
"Herm, we're going to have to take her out, it's not healthy. Would you like me to do it right away?" Ginny asked softly. Hermione nodded. "Would you like to see her after, though it would be terribly difficult to see her," Ginny warned.  
  
"I - I can't." she sobbed.  
  
"That's okay. Ron, sit behind her for support. This is going to drain most if not all her energy. When you drive back she should sleep. Ready?" Ron moved behind Hermione, and rapped his arms around her. She nodded and closed her eyes. Once again Ginny spoke unknown words and there was a bright purple flash. Hermione fell back on Ron.  
  
In a whisper she said, "Take the exercising machines. The expensive ones." She paused. "My wand is by Brent. Leave him a note, telling him what happened in as little of words as you can."  
  
"I will make sure to blame him," he promised.  
  
"And give a nice hard kick; make sure he'll never have the chance for children," Hermione added.  
  
"I will, now rest and fall asleep."  
  
Right there she fell into a deep, dreamless sleep in Ron's arms.  
  
**** Sorry if there are any grammer or spellin' mistakes. Reviewer's:  
  
NicholeAnneWood - sorry about the spacing; bad habit  
  
SoftAsh - lol, I'm glad that somebody caught that! Enter With Bullet is amazing! I enjoy you're . enthusiasm for my story ;) Oh, I love Stutterfly too!  
  
Megan - I'm not sure if you meant to review twice . sorry this chapter took so long!  
  
Tabi - Sorry 'bout the low romancece . If requested I'll wrtie an out take to extend the prologue (Ron and Hermione's first night) and Harry and Ginny's little thing from the beginning of chapter 2  
  
RonandHerm4eva - Was that enough of a tush kickin' for yeh? Destin is actually a realaticecs' name! Oh and I read your stories (Oh, EVERYONE MUST READ RonandHerm4eva's STORIES!! YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU'RE MISSIN'!) I ended up attached to the computer for three days; I read slow!  
  
Isadora - Neat name, anyway I'm not sure if I'll add details anytime soon . there's more to it that will create a nice, evil TWIST!  
  
Cu gurl - thanks for giving me a shot!  
  
ToEatTheseApplesFromYourEyes - crazy name, Thanks for your tremendous support!  
  
Jane - Originality is my all time goal; thank you so much!  
  
To all my other reviewers: Thank you for your support and encouragement, you all inspire me! 


	6. Chapter Five

Chapter Five  
  
Ron drove back quietly, with Hermione in the back seat, sleeping on the couch. Weird thoughts went through his head. What's this going to do to Hermione? She's tough, but this could be too much. Would the house be good enough? He'd fix it up, maybe even add a few rooms for her. He had a week off, so he could put in new flooring for her, put a fresh coat of paint on the walls and help shop for any needed furniture.  
  
***  
  
They arrived at the house around two that afternoon and Ron carried all her belongings into the proper rooms, but not organizing them. But he set up her bedroom, setting up the mattresses for her and left all Destin's belongs in the living room. He had enough time to do her room during the day. He measured the room that would be hers, then drove back to the Burrow.  
  
He walked into the kitchen and automatically knew that Ginny had filled in Harry and Molly about Hermione. Before they could ask anything Ron answered, "She's sleeping. She'll be out for a while."  
  
Ginny nodded, "No one should visit until at least tomorrow. I'll check up on her in the morning."  
  
"Thanks Gin. Now where's Destin? I came to pick her up," Ron explained.  
  
Molly, tear streaks on her face, replied, "She's in the middle of a game of wizards chess with Jordan." The mood change from the kitchen, where the three adults were sad and depressed, to the living room, where Lily was eagerly watching Destin and Jordan play chess. Ron stood and watched as Jordan beat Destin horribly. He groaned slightly, "Don't tell me that you play like your mother. That's so depressing!"  
  
Destin laughed, then sang, "Dad you back!"  
  
"Indeed I am. Now your mom isn't feeling good, so she's sleeping it off." He quickly returned all three kids their hugs. "But I was thinking, your new room doesn't have colour or proper flooring. So what's your favorite colour?"  
  
Destin thought for a second, giving a great resemblance to Hermione. "Orange," she answered honestly. Then she got really excited. "You mean I can paint my room orange if I wanted?"  
  
Ron laughed genuinely. "I grew up in an orange room, so why can't you? We'll have to buy you new bedding, yours doesn't match very good. But lets leave that to your mom to work out, she's better with that kind of stuff."  
  
I'm not sure about that, but that's okay. When are we going?" she asked, blue eyes shining.  
  
"When ever I can steal you away from your cousins," Ron answered.  
  
"Well, I could try to teach Lily to play chess," Jordan offered.  
  
"Oh would you?" Lily questioned excitedly.  
  
"Thanks-you Jordan!" Destin exclaimed as Jordan nodded. "Lets go dad! Can we go to Diagon Alley?"  
  
We'll have to go to a muggle store for this, but tomorrow I'll take you there. How 'bout that?" Ron offered.  
  
"M'kay. I'll hurry and grab my coat." Destin ran up to small bedroom she had stayed in. In no time at all Destin was back in the kitchen, jacket in hand, and slipping on sandals. Ron opened the door for her and they both said their good-byes.  
  
How is it possible that those two are so comfortable with each other when they met only yesterday?" Molly asked.  
  
Harry quickly averted his eyes, staring first at Ginny, who shrugged unknowingly, then at anything but the two women. Both noticed Harry's odd behavior and stared quizzically towards him.  
  
"Harry, dear, do you know something?" Molly queried sweetly.  
  
Shrugging his shoulders and tilting his head and said, "Meh." Molly hated being lied to, her face reddened in anger.  
  
Ginny, growing suspicious and having frequent mood wings, threatened angrily, "Harry Potter, you have survived much in the past years, but your chances are slim for escaping the wrath of two angered Weasleys. And if you thought the beating from Ron when he found out was bad, wait until you she the Weasley women go at you." Her statement was clear; either he give the information easily, or have it beaten out of him. Well, he had another option.  
  
Harry smiled. "Meh," he replied and apparated to a place where they wouldn't find him; The Grangers old place.  
  
***  
  
Ron and Destin had a great time together, they picked out a brilliant orange (closely resembling the Chudley Canons colour), along with white carpet, and Ron picked up everything needed to build a couple rooms onto the house. They drove back and talked about Quidditch.  
  
"You and Harry were won the Gryffindor Quidditch team? Wow, I hope I'll get on the team."  
  
"I'll help you practice. How would you like to see the Quidditch World Cup this year?" Ron asked, knowing he had two extra tickets.  
  
"Really? You mean it?"  
  
"Yes, as long as your mother agrees." Ron made a silent promise to bring Destin to the Quidditch shop tomorrow and buy her a broom. "Your mom is real tired, so when we get there we can't wake her."  
  
"Okay. Lets just start painting right away."  
  
Ron pulled into the driveway as he responded, "Sounds like a plan."  
  
So the rest of the day was spent first cleaning her room, then putting two coats of paint on the walls. The went and had dinner at the Burrow, though it was not a calm atmosphere.  
  
It was going okay; Molly and Ginny just did about their business quite, then Ron asked, "Where's Harry, Gin?"  
  
Ginny replied angrily as she slammed food onto the table, "I don't know, but if he's not back soon I'm going to kick his bloody arse."  
  
Ron, used to his sisters tempter, calmly asked, "What did he do?"  
  
Ginny stopped and stared at him. Should she tell him the truth or just say forget about it and pretend everything's okay? Yeah, right. Tell Ron it's his fault, yah, that'd be smart. "Nothing," she muttered.  
  
Now Ron was a little frustrated. "I know where he is then. I'll go and find out myself." Ginny turned to protest, but their was a faint 'pop'. Ginny grumbled and went back to setting the table.  
  
***  
  
Ron arrived in the kitchen of the old Granger mansion. He hadn't been here in a while; when bother her parents were killed, Hermione had sworn to never sell it, but live in it herself, or at least pass id down to her daughter. At the time she explained, when ever I have one.  
  
"Harry," Ron called. "It's Ron, come tell me what my sister is in a twist about." Ron sat on a stool and waited. Harry came in from the living room and sat across from him.  
  
"Ron, good thing you're here. I was hoping you'd come."  
  
"What is it?" he asked curiously.  
  
"Molly asked why you're so comfortable around Destin when you just met yesterday." Harry paused.  
  
"You didn't ..."  
  
"No! I apparated here before they could beat anything out of me."  
  
"Ron put his face in his hand and both were silent for a few moments. "Well, I'll deal with it, but right now you have to get back to Ginny right away."   
  
"Why?" Harry wasn't sure if she was hurt, what if that episode this morning was more serious than they thought?  
  
"Because she was sick the morning, she's eating more than usual and has very frequent mood swings." Harry's eyes grew wide, Ron laughed. "Just act surprised when she tells you - happy surprised. Not what you just showed me."  
  
Harry merely nodded." We ugh. Should get ... You know .... going."  
  
Ron laughed again, then realized that he and Harry would have to dodge questions. "I'll go first, come shortly after. Dinner's almost ready and you know they don't like fighting in front of the children. At dessert I'll ask for your help over at the house. Okay?"  
  
Harry, still with a glazed look in his eyes, mumbled, "Okay."  
  
"Get that glazed look out of your eyes. Ginny'll notice." Harry nodded again and Ron dissapparated.  
  
***  
  
Dinner was quiet; Arthur was tired from work and ate silently, Molly and Ginny were still in a huff about Ron and Harry, Ron and Harry didn't want to push anything by talking like nothing was wrong, and all five children were eating as if they were never fed. Dessert was apple pie, and Ron took his cue to save Harry, as Ginny had angered eyes set on Harry.  
  
"'Oi, Harry. I'm going to need some help with the house. I bought all the building supplies so I just need some help with measurements tonight. Think you could help?"  
  
As if planned, Destin said, "Uncle Harry, you have to! Then after maybe you could help with my carpet!"  
  
Harry smiled, first at Destin, then her father, wondering if indeed they planned this. "Well of course, how could I say no?" Harry paused, looking at Ginny. He continued, "Unless your Aunt Ginny doesn't think it wise." Harry played this card often when in trouble, knowing Ginny would rarely refuse.  
  
"Auntie Ginny, would it be okay if Uncle Harry came over and helped tonight?" Destin asked as if Harry was her best friend and Ginny was the mother that could ruin everything.  
  
Ginny smiled at the girl. "Yes, I don't see a problem." She had to admit, her husband had his ways.  
  
"Thank-you so much! When do you think we'll go? I mean, it's gettin' pretty late." She was right; it had been a long day, but Ron still wanted the carpet in that night. By they time they had arrived back at the house it was nine o'clock. Destin changed into her pajama's, brushed her teeth and fell asleep almost instantly on the couch.  
  
They carpet was easy install; with no flooring to rip up, all Harry and Ron had to do was lay the pre-cut carpet into place and staple it down around the edges.  
  
"I forgot to buy molding, so we'll have to go back to the store after we finish at Diagon Alley," Ron said as he looked around the almost finished room.  
  
"You're taking her to Diagon Alley? Shouldn't you move slower, so it isn't as obvious?" asked Harry, knowing what his wife and mother-in-law would think.  
  
"I promised her Harry. And I want to spend time with her, they'd understand that, I'm sure. They're not going to question it again, as long as you learn to keep a secret when the subject is brought up. Don't advert your eyes, that's always the first sign you know something you're not 'posed to."  
  
Harry rolled his eyes, "I can't lie to them like you can!"  
  
"Then just tell them that it has something to do with my work and you weren't 'posed to find out. That's truth enough."  
  
"Okay, I hope it works."  
  
"It will, they're not any wiser. You should be going soon though. Trust me, the wrath of that particular Weasley is not something you want to provoke."  
  
"I know, trust me." Harry apparated off.  
  
Ron stayed in there, and ten minutes later a small voice came into the room. "Dad?"  
  
Ron turned and saw Destin standing in the doorway. "Yes?"  
  
"I had a bad dream," was the response.  
  
"Ron smiled knowingly, "That's okay, lets go back to bed." Ron picked her up and carried her to the couch. He laid down with her on the couch and they fell asleep in each others arms.  
  
***  
  
Hermione woke up wondering where she was. She was in her own bed, but her room wasn't organized and she was in an unknown house. She figured she must be in her new home. Hermione was weak, but she felt better, more recovered then she thought she would be. She crawled out of bed and found that only her bed was partially set up, but her boxes of belongings were all there,  
  
She was still in her dress, so she quickly changed into grey sweat pants and an old black muscle shirt, complete with small holes and rips and a size too big. She took a self guided tour of the house. She found Destins room and smiled. Ron had done a good job; the orange was perfect and the white carpet was a wise choice, for Destin was sure to change her mind in wall colour and white matched everything.  
  
Next she found the bathroom, though it was old, she was happy it wasn't an outhouse. There was a fresh roll of toilet paper and she noticed Destins toothbrush by the sink. At least Ron did as mush as to make her brush her teeth.  
  
She then found the kitchen and living room, which didn't have a wall for separation, and found almost everything else they had packed; boxes full of electrical appliances and odds and end, the exercise equipment, the recliner, some - plywood? She didn't know where that came from. Then a movement on the couch caught her attention. There was Ron, still clothed with some orange paint splattered on him, laying on his back holding Destin, who was in her pajama's and resting her head on Ron's chest, hair in tangles.  
  
There was a 'pop' and Ginny was wither her. "Hermione! What are you doing out of bed?"  
  
"Shh! Ron and Destin are sleeping," Hermione answered. "I'm fine Ginny," she reassured. "Just a little weak."  
  
Ginny nodded, "Well sit down so I can check to make sure you're healing properly." Ginny pointed to the chair. Hermione followed without argument and sat down on the black leather recliner. She laid back and let Ginny do what ever she had to. Give minutes later Ginny announced, "You're doing good, but I'd like to give you a potion to speed up your recovery."  
  
"So you're not just wishing for a speedy recovery, but you're taking action!" Hermione joked. When Ginny just looked at her she explained, "An old muggle saying."  
  
Her and Ginny talked for awhile until Destin woke up, thus, after being jumped on, Ron also woke up.  
  
"Mom! Auntie Ginny!" Destin exclaimed.  
  
"Mornin' sunshine," Ginny replied sweetly. Hermione just smiled.  
  
Destin ran up to Hermione and jumped on Hermione's lap. "Oh, careful hunny," said Hermione.   
  
Destin looked down at her mothers not-as-swollen stomach. "Where's the baby?"  
  
"The baby got sick hunny," she tried to explain.  
  
"Oh." She paused. "I'm not going to be a big sister?"  
  
"Not right now, maybe someday."  
  
"That's okay. I was a little scared I wasn't ready anyhow. Did you see my room? Me and dad painted it and Uncle Harry helped put in the carpet." Destin bounced excitedly on Hermione's knee.  
  
Ron sat up and yawned. "Yeah, we had a busy day yesterday. Destin, you should go change because we have another big day." Destin smiled and ran to find clothes for the day. "How you feelin' 'Mione?"  
  
"Good, I guess. What's happening today?"  
  
"I'm taking her to Diagon Alley and if it's okay with you I'd like to spoil her a bit.  
  
"Why don't I come with you?"  
  
"Hermione, I -" Ginny started.  
  
"I'll take it easy Ginny, don't worry."  
  
"I think you should come, it'll be good for you," Ron added.  
  
"Great, I'll go get ready. Do we have plumbing?"  
  
"Not a shower, we'll go over to the Burrow and while Destin eats we'll get washed up."  
  
"Sounds like a plan." 


	7. Chapter Six

Chapter Six: Diagon Alley  
  
Hermione, dressed in nothing but a towel, stood in front of the mirror, doing her mascara. Her hair down, in small curls that reached just past her shoulders. After taking some of that potion Ginny gave her, she's felt great, though she still had to take it easy while shopping.  
  
Ron was in the shower, though it wasn't long before his hand emerged from behind the curtain for a towel. He stepped out, almost tripping, towel hugging the lower half of his body. Hermione stifled a laugh; Ron had always been kind of clumsy.  
  
Hermione looked at him, then turned back to the mirror, resuming her task. "So, what did you want to buy Destin today?" she asked curiously, ready to refuse anything dangerous.  
  
"First, her own set of Wizard's Chess. That girl plays like her mother and it's time she shows some traits from her father."  
  
Hermione laughed, "That's fine. I can agree with that. What else?"  
  
Ron hesitated a moment, but decided it was best to discuss this in private where Destin wouldn't see her mother's reaction. "I thought maybe a Firebolt, it's a good starter broom for her."  
  
Hermione closed her mascara tube and took a deep breath. "Under two conditions; she only rides it when you or one of her uncles are around and you must buy her some decent books or something more ... useful." She was careful in her choice of words; something from Weasley Wizarding Wheezes wasn't useful, though she was sure Destin would talk her way into a couple of their jokes.  
  
"Deal." Ron smiled, then pulled at her hair. "You should leave it curly."  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes, "It's uncontrollable when it's curly. What about you?" she asked and scratched his short hair. "When are you going to change your hair?"  
  
"When I have enough to change I'll let yeh know," he replied. They were very close together, staring at each other.  
  
Without realizing what she was doing Hermione placed her hand on his shoulder stood on tip-toe and gently kissed him. It was so gentle and light, Ron wasn't really sure there was contact until she pulled away. Quickly she explained, "Thank-you for everything. You're being way too nice to me."  
  
"No I'm not. That house isn't that big, so tomorrow I'm going to start adding on rooms. One for all your exercise equipment. Then another for Destin, a play room of some sort. We'll just have to talk about where they'll be and what size."  
  
"Ron you don't have to."  
  
"But I want to," Ron interrupted.  
  
"You sure?"  
  
"Positive."  
  
"Okay. Lets get dressed and go eat."  
  
"All right, I', starving." 'For more than just food,' he added silently. He left to his room and changed into old jeans and a light blue T-shirt. While down in the bathroom. Hermione had just finished into jeans and a white tank top with a light, red zip-up sweater, zipped half way up.  
  
***  
  
The day was perfect. The sun was out, warming the day, but there was a cool breeze, so it wasn't so hot that it was sticky and irritating. Ron and Hermione moved slowly, Ron didn't want to rush her at all, while Destin bounced around, showing them everything she found interesting. Therefore Ron and Hermione seemed to know what every store had in stock. Ron had saved so much money over the years, not wanting to spend anything on himself, so he that morning he bought Destin a new chess set, five new books and a Firebolt.  
  
They had lunch together, talking and laughing. Ron flirted with Hermione, being slightly suggestive when Destin wasn't paying attention. Hermione caught even the slightest hints, but ignored them. No matter how much she just wanted to just let into her temptations, she couldn't. She had to move on, and live life alone; men only existed to complicate things. But she did flick her hair without realizing it. Afterwards they bought a bunch of various jokes from his brothers shop and a very high quality telescope.   
  
They talked to Fred and George for a while, and they were so pleased to have a niece old enough to 'truly' enjoy all their wonderful products. Destin loved them, and was talking about them constantly.  
  
"Were they on the Gryffindor Quidditch Team too?"  
  
Ron answered all them quickly, "Yes, they were."  
  
"What did they play?"  
  
"They were the two beaters."  
  
"Did they really not finish Hogwarts?"  
  
"Yes, they left right before their graduation."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"It was an unbearable year, we had some not so nice new teachers."  
  
"When did they leave?"  
  
"After they got caught setting off one of their permanate swamps in the school."  
  
"Really? Did they do that?"  
  
"Yeah, they're legends at that school."  
  
Destin laughed. "All my relatives seem to be legends at Hogwarts."  
  
They were on their way home when Destin spotted the pet store. "Oh Dad, Mom, can I get a cat? Or an Owl?"  
  
Ron looked at Hermione, this wasn't his decision; Hermione would be the one living with the animal. Hermione nodded, "I think so, a cat."  
  
"Great!" Destin disappeared after receiving money from Ron.  
  
"You know Ron, I think we might have just spoiled her a little too much. She's not used to this much, no matter how much I could have bought her I refused to. Now ..."  
  
"She'll be fine. Destin will understand when we say no. She always has."  
  
"What are you talking about?"   
  
Ron stopped dead. Oh man did he just screw up. "Well you just said that you didn't buy her everything she wanted. You must have said no once and a while."  
  
Hermione stared at him suspiciously. "Right ..."  
  
***  
  
Destin slept on the way home. They arrived late, so after putting Destin on the couch Ron just helped Hermione set up her bed properly. "This is sturdy, easy to put up. " Ron commented.  
  
Hermione stared at him; did he seriously just say that?  
  
"What?"  
  
"Nothing ... It's nothing."   
  
"Well you should get a good nights rest. I'm just going to set up Destin's room for her. I'm full of energy. Night 'Mione."  
  
She smiled; that was the Ron she knew. "Goodnight Ron."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Sorry about being so late. Thank you to all my reviewers, I'll be working as much as possible on my story, and the out takes that I am working on, by the way. I'm really busy lately, but it's only going to get worse. I didn't get as much response as I had hoped from my last chapter, and this one is short, but this wasn't an important chapter. I'll probably change it later on, but this is just to get the ball rolling. 


	8. Chapter Seven

****

Chapter Seven

Ron stayed up until twelve putting together Destins room. Everything was in place except the sheets to the bed or the curtains; Ron was taking Hermione shopping for more paint, flooring and fabrics for the house. He guessed she had done a whole lot of sewing and knitting while Brent was at work; he made her be a stay at home wife. They had brought many knitted blankets and patch quilts along with them. He fell asleep on her bed in his clothes. He woke up to the smell of breakfast; bacon and eggs with toast. For a second he thought he had went back to the Burrow; the familiar smell of breakfast already cooking and orange all around him. But then he realized that this was definitely not in his own bed because his feet were hanging over the edge and his head was in a weird side ways position up against the head board. He slowly sat up and instantly knew that his neck would be killing him for the day at least.

He walked into the kitchen, but Hermione didn't see him; she was too occupied on not burning the food. Ron saw coffee behind her and walked in the direction. As he passed Hermione he brushed her lower back with his hand; an old trick he had learned. He felt her jump slightly then a shiver run up her spine. "How you feeling this mornin'?" he asked as he poured his coffee.

Hermione had been shocked at what Ron had just done, and how his touch still made her react! This was going to be more than she had bargained for. "Better, way better. Ginny was over early to bring food so we wouldn't have to go over there this morning. She checked me and said I made a very fast recovery. By tomorrow I should be able to start exercising again."

Ron smiled joyously. His happiness was a mixture of two things; one, seeing Hermione work so hard to make a proper breakfast, and two, thinking of her working up a sweat. "Well, that means we'll have to start on your exercise room now won't we?" 

"I guess so," she replied nodding. She handed him a plate, "Eat where you want, I'm not picky." Destin ran in from outside. "Stop!" Destin halted immediately. "Shoes off, we might be putting flooring in today and I don't want to clean more than I have to."

"Sorry mum," Destin apologized. She took off her shoes and threw them out of the open door before closing it. 

"Where did you go?" Ron asked curiously, looking at his daughter from the living room.

"Ran around, looking at stuff." Destin replied. "Lots of places to hide and run. I like it here."

Ron laughed, "Good, I'm happy you're happy." Destin just smiled in response.

"How 'bout breakfast mum? I'm starving." 

"Here, eat by your dad." 

"Thanks."

Breakfast was fun, and after everyone got ready (though they couldn't take a shower yet) they left to drop Destin off at the Burrow. After promising not to do too much physically and to be back by eight, Hermione and Ron left to the muggle stores. They went to a hardware store and picked out some easy-install flooring. "You like the hardwood?"

"Well, yes, but -"

"No buts," Ron interrupted.

"It's too hard to install," Hermione finished.

The guy helping them looked from one to another silently. "Not really, Harry will help me."

"Okay, but what for in the bedroom? I need something soft under my feet."

"Okay, soft fabric for the carpet. What colour are you going to want to paint that room? We need to match the flooring right?"

"Green would be nice on the walls; it'll match the sheets. So, cream carpet would work right? Then if I ever wanted to change the colour, the floor will be easy to match."

"Exactly, so hardwood for the other two rooms I'm adding on?"

"I guess ... But this will be too difficult for just you and Harry. Maybe -"

"No," Ron interrupted again.

"We should hire someone to help," Hermione didn't take notice of what he said.

"I have Bill, Charlie, Percy, Fred and George to ask for help."

"Fred and George own a joke shop, why don't I completely trust them?"

"Okay, but still -"

"You're not going to bother your brothers. I'll help."

"No, you can't."

"You and Harry can do what little there is now, and I'll help with the additions. I'll be fine by then."

"Okay, fine. That'll be how much of each then?" 

They gave the measurements and filled the car with the flooring supplies. "So all that left to do here is the paint right?" Ron asked.

"Correct, what colours do I want?" Hermione asked herself as they started back into the store.

"Green for your room. And I think blue would match the rest of the house the best. White shows too much dirt and takes forever to clean."

"Dark or light?"

"In between, but more dark. There's lots of windows so you can get away with darker colours." Hermione stopped and looked at him. He turned and stopped. "What?"  


Hermione smiled and Ron swallowed. "When did you become a designer Mr. Weasley?"

"Mr. Weasley? When did you start calling me that?"

"I always called you that in school."

"When you thought I was up to something."

"Aren't you?"

"Aren't I what?"

"Up to something." Hermione stepped closer to him so she could intimidate him.

Ron looked down at her beautiful brown eyes, and saw his chance. He bent down so his mouth was maybe half an inch from her ear and whispered, "I'm always up to something. You know that."

Hermione closed her eyes and let his voice run through her. This was a mistake, she knew it. But it felt so right, and she had long ago forgiven him for what he did. What was stopping her now? Could she really be thinking about perusing a relationship with Ron only two days after loosing her child and husband of almost six years. Yes she loved Brent, but a completely different kind of love. Her love for Brent was more out of respect and gratitude. Where as her love with Ron was natural, wild and unforgiving. "What is it this time?"

"Wouldn't you like to know."

"Only a little," Hermione replied. She stepped back, then winked at Ron with a laugh. "Paint, we need paint. Can we go for something to eat after this? I'm starving."

"Sure." They got all the paint they needed, and a few extra. Ron packed it all to the car.

"I keep forgetting about those muscles. Like seriously, now often do you work out?" Hermione blushed slightly, then tried to forget about it. 'I'm his friend who hasn't seen him in years, of course he's changed. And I don't know everything about him.' 

Ron laughed. "I used to work out at least an hour a day, but that was when I had that big ... thing." Ron didn't want to make her too curious about anything.

"Right, I understand. I won't push it," Hermione said, putting her hands up in defense.

"It finally has made improvement, and I'd been working on it for about six years now. That's why I'm on 'vacation.'" Ron opened the door for Hermione and helped her in. He closed it behind her and went around to the drivers seat. Gracefully he sat down and turned on the ignition.

"You seem comfortable driving. Do it often for your job."

"This job was huge. I had to do everything from driving to teaching. I even had to learn how to coach about six different sports."

"Wow. All this for what?"

"For who, you mean."

"Right. For who?"

"A Prophecy I heard described a horrible situation about a young Wizarding child. A close watch had to be organized for the child, for protection. The name was disclosed only to me and Harry."

"Why were you assigned this? It seemed to have started right away, you weren't even experienced. And Harry's not even an Auror, why does he know."

"If I told you anything you just asked then I'd loose my job."

"Right sorry. I forgot myself."

"Don't worry about it. Now can we stop by my place quick? I have to check for updates."

"Yeah, have any food at your house?"

Ron laughed. "Since when have you had a larger appetite then me?"

"I don't know. It's like I'm craving energy. I'm probably just stocking up for next couple months. I'm going to go see a lawyer this week to see if we can make a short divorce possible. I don't want anything more than I have, so he should be happy."

"We can only hope."

***

Wish granted. If there was any divorce in history that took shorter to settle, Hermione would like to meet the people. As it turned out, when Hermione went to see a lawyer she found Malory. Malory was a lawyer, and was getting ready for her last case before maternity leave. This only strengthened Hermione, and she made sure she received little money as possible. Giving Malory forty percent of nothing was a whole million dollar check worth of happy. Because of the situation Malory had it over with in a week. Hermione had spent the week working out when she was in London, while Ron started on the house with Destin. She was dressed in respectable muggle attire when she walked through the door of her home. That's what she refereed to it now; it didn't take long to grow accustomed to it. 

"Mum! You're back, finally! Do you want to come help us?" Destin questioned excitedly. Her hair was no longer in the tidy to ponytails that Hermione put in her hair. She now fashioned a big mop of red hair pulled away from her face with a green elastic; while the other two were hiding somewhere in there.

"Your hair is going to be fun to brush tonight. I'd love to help, are you guys on a break?"

"Yup, I'm making me and dad ... Okay so I'm just emptying the junk cupboard while he goes and grabs some butterbeer," she explained honestly. At that moment Ron chose to appear from the newly installed back door.

"Where are you Destin? I grabbed us two each ... Hermione." Ron wore a guilty smile while changing the subject, "How was it? Are you done?"

"Healthy Ron; you just ruined many years of making sure she ate right before sweets. Destin go eat outside would you? And only drink one of the butterbeers out there. I'll fix you a real dinner tonight. We're celebrating!"

"Oh, we got rid o' Brent?"

Hermione was shocked at her daughter. "What did you just say?"

"Well I'm just repeatin' -"

"Destin you can go," Ron interrupted. Destin shrugged and ran outside with an armful of sweets. "Hermione I -"

Hermione started laughing uncontrollably. "Holy bloody 'ell Ron. What have you been teaching her when I've been gone?"

Ron shrugged, "Laughter is better then anger right now. So what you get?"

Trying to calm down she said, "Nothing more than I have now." Ron came and gave her a big hug and swung her around the room. "Ron! Come on we can celebrate later. We need to do what we can while there's still light." Ron put her down unwillingly, but continued outside with her. 

"Don't you want to change? You're still dressed like a ..."

"It's the last time I'll ever wear it so no I'm fine. I've learned to do everything in a damned skirt. Mind this one's shorter then usual." Hermione's skirt was a soft grey that ended two inches above her knees; showing off her toned legs. Her shirt was bright and flashy, though elegant. Hermione's hair was left in controlled curls that now went to her shoulders. She kicked off her shoes and put on runners, then pulled her hair pack into a ponytail, though some layers didn't fit and fell across her face. 

"No matter what you say, I'm not sure that you'll be able to work properly," Ron advised when she came out. Ron was nailing up some gyp-rock surrounding the second room. The first room had all the walls up; just needed some siding outside, a roof and a floor inside. The second was half way to the point of the first. 

"Care to make it interesting Ronald?" 

The hairs on the back of his neck stood up, but he managed to pound in another nail. He hadn't called him Ronald for so long, and he hadn't remembered how seductive her voice could be. Ron turned around with a smirk. "How so?"

Hermione walked up close to Ron, picking up a nail gun. She stood good and close to him, "If I can put up a sheet faster then you, then you have to make the dinner." Hermione, standing about four inches lower than him, nailed the rest of the board in with perfect precision.

"Okay. But if I win, which I will," he added and Hermione laughed, "Then I'm choosing the movie of the night." Hermione glared at him in disgust. Ron knew that the movie of the night was a big thing with her, so he smiled. "For two weeks."

"Oh that's more sacrifice than cooking dinner."

"Scared Granger?" Ron asked, eyebrows raised.

Hermione looked deeply offended by the remark. "Your on. We have to start by scratch though." She eyed the two sheets laying up against the side of the house, maybe fifteen feet away. "Starting from here, with no help, we must each run and grab our own sheet. First one back takes first position, the other takes the next. Eight nails down each side, four in total across top and bottom. Deal?"

"Deal. Would you like to grab a foot stool first, so you can reach the top?"

"Har har. Now who is going to say go?"

Destin came up innocently licking her fingers. "Destin will," Ron offered.

"I will what?"

Hermione smiled down at her daughter. "Me and your daddy are having a race. We need someone to say go. Can you do it?"

"Okay." Hermione and Ron smiled at each other then turned to face their destination. "Ready . . . Steady . . . GO!" 

Hermione jabbed Ron in the gut and ran. He let out a growl of pain but ignored it, setting off after her. It was a close race; on her way back passing Ron, he tripped her. She fell, putting a small dint in the board. It was down to the nail as they finished. Hermione put her arms in the air in victory.

"Go start dinner Ronald." Ron finished his board two seconds later. He growled, then looked over at her work and laughed. "What?"

Ron smirked at her. "I'm going to go pick out a movie."

"Why is that?" Hermione asked, eyebrows bunched.

"Because you finished with only seven nails down the right side. That's why." Hermione's eyes opened dramatically and searched her sheet. Sure enough he was right.

"Don't you remember telling me years ago about that Turtle and the Hare book? The turtle wins."

Hermione put in the last nail, to her dismay Ron and Destin were laughing. She turned and saw Ron doing an airplane with Destin. "Okay, you win. Movie's your choice for a week. Come on, I think we'll finish the walls before dark."

****

A/N:_ Thanks to all my reviewers, you mean so much to me! Sorry about the long wait, school started and man is it more work this year. I have no time for anything. And not to mention that I have more stories that desperately need updating on my other file and fictionpress. Enough of me explaining. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, I had most of it done and I think it's longer so that's good. I think it'll be ending soon. I made some explainations that'll lead to more questions :D. _


	9. Chapter Eight: Ron Weasley the Weasel

****

Chapter Eight

It had been only about a week since Hermione had come back into his life and he was already very accustomed to her. Her huge collection of movies; her weird habits; even her mothering. It was hard to stay for a late night movie every evening then go home alone. He had never watched half of the movies she owned; he just knew how much the fact that it was always her choice meant to her. He had a feeling that she was used to being home alone while Brent was at 'work' late. She had total control of the house and she loved it. 

They did indeed finish the walls around the second room. The structure for the floor is up for both rooms and is ready for the plywood to be put down. The roof of the rooms were the main concern, but they had the basic idea for the outline. The idea was to build the frame on the ground, then levitate it into place and nail it down. Ginny said she'd watch all the kids at the house for the day. It would be the last day Harry and Ginny would be there, therefore Molly was going to do some shopping during the day, then come and cook a big dinner with Ginny.

The current situation in the Weasley family was tense. Everyone knew Ginny was pregnant, but Ginny had only told Molly. This dinner would lead to her 'big announcement.' Bill had arrived unannounced and was also waiting for tonight to tell everyone why the unexpected visit. The dinner was also a celebration for Hermione's divorce. Finally, it just so happened that they were all expecting a 'We're back together' speech from either Ron or Hermione. Sad news was Ron and Hermione had no idea about this and had no intention of discussing it between themselves, let alone the whole family.

This time Hermione wasn't in a skirt and could maneuver around quite easily. While Ron, Harry, Bill and Arthur measured and built the structure of the roof Hermione started on the floor in one of the rooms. She had been instant that there was to be more support than needed on the floor boards so that when walking around there would be no creaking would be heard. Ron found this humorous and even went to the extent of buying double the plywood needed so she could 'double up'. Hermione didn't see how this would improve the problem, but didn't argue.

The sun was blistering hot on her neck. As the day continued she had to shed more clothes. Finally she was in shorts and a fitted workout shirt nailing the nails by a hammer since the boys had the rented electric nail guns. By the time Ginny called them in at one o'clock for lunch Hermione had already finished one and a half of the rooms.

"How far along are you boys?" Ginny questioned as she gave them all lunch. Hermione looked up in interest, though continued to eat hungrily.

"Just finished the first frame actually," Ron replied. "And dad has finished with all the measurements as I understand it." 

Arthur nodded in agreement, "yes. Bill has already cut some of the pieces. So, where are the children?"

"In Destin's room; they're all fascinated with her muggle toys."

Destin ran in, almost on cue, and headed straight for Hermione. "Mum?" Destin asked cautiously, not wanting to interrupt, but with tears in her eyes.

Assuming that it had something to do with, 'He won't give me my toy back' she sang, "Destin." Three small kids followed her from her room slowly; all seemed frightened.

"We were playing with some of the boxes, but we needed to cut -"

"Faster if you're hurt," Hermione interjected.

"Cut my hand, need a Band-Aid. No blood is anywhere," she promised.

Hermione got up to help her daughter quickly while Ron sat paralyzed because to the blood flowing out of Destin's cupped hands. "That's not a bid deal anymore, never say that. You're more important than carpet silly," Hermione smiled and Destin giggled. "Now show me your cut." Hermione instructed as she pulled a box of glow-in-the-dark Band-Aids. Destin put out her hand that was now completely covered in blood. Hermione's eyes widened in shock. She rolled her eyes, muttered, "Just like your father," and picked Destin up, placing her hand in running water. Hermione grabbed a wrap instead of the Band-Aids as all the blood washed off, revealing a deep cut which ran across the palm of her hand.

"I want the orange Band-Aid."

"Well you need to wrap a cut this deep silly. But I'll give you and your cousins some Band-Aids to play with, m'kay?" Destin nodded. Hermione gave Destin a hand full of Band-Aids, "I think you'll be fine -" she started.

"You think?" Ron interrupted suddenly. He stood up and came towards Hermione. "Shouldn't you have Ginny look at it to be sure? I mean you should be more positive about - "

"Ron, don't worry. She'll be fine for tonight at least. I'll get -"

"Would you stop offering my services with out asking me Ronald?" Ginny suddenly snapped. She turned to Hermione, "Not that I wouldn't love doing it, it's just that . . . Oh that's the baby." Ginny rushed off to comfort the small infant.

Bill started laughing, soon joined by Harry. "I feel for you Harry, really I do; these mood swings must be tough."

Hermione chuckled and finished with Destin's hand. "Now don't use it very much, understand?" Destin nodded. "If you need to cut something ask someone to help. We'll see how your hand is tonight or in the morning. If it doesn't stop bleeding soon call me?" Hermione instructed softly but firmly.

"Yes Mum, thanks." Destin ran off impressing her cousins with her new bandage. 

Hermione smiled, "She's tough that one." She sat back down and started eating. "Well I'll be done the floors in about an hour or two. I could help you guys if you need it."

Bill stared at her in astonishment. "Where'd you get this one Ron?" Ron looked up confused. "She doesn't panic when her kid is bleeding, can build a house, cook, clean and knit. All without complaint I should add."

Hermione laughed and before Ron could respond she explained, "Well Destin is very clumsy like Ron; that wasn't the first time that happened." Harry almost choked on his lunch and Ron's face turned a light red. "I helped out during a neighbor's renovation; I'm a fast learner. Finally, I was a stay at home mom for seven years with one kid; of course I cook and clean."

Bill laughed. "What about all the knitting and sewing?"

It was Ron's turn, "She learned that when she tried to knit all of the Hogwarts house elves hats, mitts and scarves. You know, to free them." Harry chuckled discreetly but didn't dare to show anything in fear of Hermione. Bill, unaware of Hermione's powers, laughed loudly.

Instead of attacking innocent Bill, she turned to Ron. Without even reaching for her wand Ron dad turned into a weasel. Bill stopped dead, while Harry laughed loudly.

"What just happened?" Bill nudged Harry.

"Hermione just turned your youngest brother into a weasel; that's what," Harry explained grinning.

"But she doesn't -"

"Doesn't need one. This gave me great amusement in sixth and seventh year. Whenever they had a fight I'd get to see Ron Weasley; the weasel."

Hermione seemed to think that was enough and turned Ron to his good ol' ... well back to normal.

Ron muttered in hatred, "I've always hated that."

***

A/N: No what I love about these? Nobody ever really reads em! Hahaha, a/n I mean. Anyway, I love all my reviews, so glad you enjoy. But what can I say? I have millions more of excuses about late updates but it don't matter much. I'll try my best. A little foreshadowing on chapter nine: Dinner and a Movie. Lol, I really didn't realize that sounded like the show until just now! Mkay, now Review!


	10. Chapter Nine: Dinner and a Movie

****

Chapter Nine: Dinner and a Movie

__

A/N: Just a reminder, I do NOT own any of the original Harry Potter characters (I can't remember if I put a disclaimer). Not that you need reminding, it's just a good way to lead up to this: I DO own Destin, so don't steal her! Hahahaha, anyway ...

What a day. The last half was torture; even with Hermione's help they didn't completely finish the job Maybe that was because Ron couldn't stop trying to stare at Hermione, and when he did he couldn't stop drooling. Harry kept having to drop things loudly to bring Ron back to reality; Hermione accused him about being more clumsy that Ron, but Harry lied and told her he was worried about tonight's announcement. All in secret, with only her guilty conscience's knowledge, Hermione was doing a little spying herself.

She had just finished the floor in the second room when she joined Ron and Harry. The temperature had seemed to increase, if possible, and she turned the corner just in time to witness it. Like a smack in the face she realized how good he looked just standing and laughing with Harry over Gawd-knows-what. It was a nice, peaceful and happy scene so she just stood and observed. Before she knew it Ron started to take his shirt off. Now Ron was a fine male specimen; tall with muscles rippling across his chest, stomach and forearms.

Now Hermione was always taught that there were two types of people; optimists and pessimists. She applied her rule to here. If you were an optimist you'd say that he was half naked. But if you're a pessimist you'd say it was the wrong half. Hermione always prided herself about always being optimistic, but damn, in this particular situation she had turned into a pessimist. _'He's always brought out the worst in me,'_ she thought, then laughed despite herself.

Ron looked up and gaped at her beauty. Then he remembered she was laughing at them. "'Oi, 'Mione! You'd better get yer arse over 'ere to help!" That was that. Hermione didn't notice all the attention Ron was giving her and she got to watch his big muscle crazy back slowly burn in the afternoon sun. 

Molly came out of the house at six. "Dinner'll be ready in an hour, go wash up. All of yeh."

Arthur, Bill and Harry headed off to the Burrow after quickly cleaning the mess. Hermione finished putting everything away slowly. "'Mione?" Ron spoke quietly.

She looked around quickly and whispered, "Ron?" mockingly.

He smiled at her. "Instead of going to the Burrow why don't you just go to my house to shower? That way you don't have to wait for a cold one," Ron offered.

"Really? That would be wonderful Ron. Where is it?"

__

***~~~***

His house was amazing clean, contradicting all of Hermione's assumptions. _'I wonder what it would be like to live here.'_ Ron's distinguished voice interrupted her thoughts. "It's small, but there's only ever been me."

Hermione nodded. "Small but spacious. I'd rather live here than in a big house by myself." She smiled, turned and tilted her upper body to one side and teased, "It's very clean," then straightened.

Ron shook his head with a smile, adoring her cute teasing method. "I'm not around much, job keeps me busy. Also, I need to have organization everywhere now, it came as a requirement for the job."

"Work, huh? Who'da thunk? Keeps you in line well enough. But as I recall it was me eating, breathing and sleeping work while you and Harry were off playing Quidditch all day."

"Quidditch was just as much work, just a different kind is all." Hermione rolled her eyes. "Bathroom in the last door to you right, fresh towels in the end closet."

"Fresh towels? Who's your housekeeper?" she teased. Ron's house was nicely furnished good, matching furniture with pictures of family. It was on the small side; his kitchen, dining room and living room had no separation. Down the hallway there were three doors; one the bathroom, another must have been his bedroom, the other probably his office.

She moved to the end of the hallway and opened the closet. Neatly stacked were assorted blue towels of different shades. _'How much he has changed!'_ she thought astounded. She grabbed a large towel and walked into the bathroom.

***two showers later - back at the house***

"Hermione, Ron! You're back, good. We were just about to eat," Molly welcomed.

They both sat down at the large, extended table. "You two were gone a while. Where'd you go?" Ginny asked politely. The kids had already been dished out (baby was already napping) and the adults were starting to pass the food around the table.

"Ron invited me over to his house for a hot shower." Everyone raised their eyebrows in question. On the spot, she tried to explain, "So I wouldn't have to wait for a cold one." The looks changed into accusatory ones and Hermione felt herself heat up; face turning beat red.

Ron, her undying savior, laughed. "Yeah." The looks turned to him. "It seems I'm the only gentlemen here to let a lady have the first shower." Everyone dropped their looks and went back to the food. Everyone but Ginny.

"So there's nothing between you two yet?"

"What?" Hermione was astonished.

"Yet?" Ron choked.

"Ginny!" Molly exclaimed.

"Pointing out the truth!"

"Truth? What about you!?"

"Me?"

"Try honesty!"

"What?"

She sighed. "Harry, and everyone else here, knows your pregnant -" their mouths dropped in shock of her bluntness, " - it's not hard to figure out. And Bill, we are all waiting for you reason of sudden appearance."

Ron laughed loudly at the sudden death silence hovering in the room. "Leave it to Hermione. Don't get yer knicker's in a twist Gin; your plate is piled a mile high, topped with frequent mood swings. And I would also like to know what you're up to Bill."

**~~~**

"What a night," Hermione sighed as she set popcorn on a box. She had the kitchen set up, but the living room was still a mess. Only the one large couch was functional, coffee table was off holding more boxes; boxes acting as tables and they had to dig to find the movies they wanted. She tied her hair up and on slipped a dance style sweater. She remembered when she had cut the neckline off, well ripped to be more precise. She was having a sleepless night so started to watch a movie. Tired and in a bad mood she felt it was choking her so she ripped across the neckline, creating a new one that started at the edge of the shoulders cutting down to an inch bellow her collar bone.

Ron had hovering over a box of movies, searching for a good one; judging by the cover or title. "Well at least it'll give Mom something to worry about other than us. While everyone was accusing us about the shower Mom was smiling like mad. Almost as if Christmas came early." Ron stood holding two movies. "I've narrowed it down, but you have to help."

Hermione looked at his selections and laughed, Ron looked offended. "Nothing personal Ron," she giggled, "But only you could have narrowed it down to two movies so different from each other. You see, 'The Hours' is about life and death and what it all means and 'Quest for Camelot' is a cartoon with adult quirks about King Arthur times. One's complicated and the other is very simple, to say the least."

Ron looked at the movies again. "Meaning of life huh? Well adult quirks sound much more interesting, doesn't it?" Hermione laughed again. He moved around, starting the VCR. "Bill changing banks to be closer to home is only the tip of the iceberg I tell yah."

"What do you mean?"

"I caught him in the fire with some girl and he's missing that metal, bone ring he always wears."

"They one that he always wanted to give his - oh! This is huge! Who all knows?"

"You and me. Mom, Dad, Percy, Ginny and Harry know nothing about the ring, so it doesn't mean much to them. Charlie knows, I reckon. But Bill knows to many of Charlie's secrets and it would be too risky is Charlie said something."

"Charlie has secrets?"

"Yeah, only I've figured them out though, but he thinks I'm none the wiser." Ron moved in and sat beside Hermione.

"No wonder you're so good at your job; you know about everything don't you?" Ron fell in an awkward silence. "What is it?"

The movie was about to start; he paused it. "'Mione ... Now that you're back in the Wizarding world full time I'm obligated top give you certain information about a case I've been working on. It's a case I've been working on a while now, and I can't give you all the detail s right away. Maybe tomorrow we could go the office and I could describe it better." He paused.

"Is there a short version available?"

"With out giving great amounts of detail?" Ron swallowed, "I've known about Destin and have been involved with her life through different activities. It's her case, but throughout the whole time I was under disguise and could never be near you or Brent. I would be put on a memory charm after each check so I never really knew anything about her."

"What's this all about Ron?" Hermione demanded in shock.

"There was a prophecy made."

"Oh no!" Hermione gasped in horror.

"Nothing as demanding as Harry's. Nothing even close," Ron reassured quickly. "Just something with enough interest to make sure she was getting along fine."

"Nothing to worry about?"

"Nothing at all. We couldn't inform you because it could've changed how you raised her. It w as a positive prophecy; involving a long, uncomplicated case to look after," Ron explained.

Hermione nodded understandingly. "Good thing, just need to be lightly watched then?"

"Exactly. You mad at me?"

"No!" Hermione answered excited. "My daughter is destined to be important."

Ron laughed loudly. "Didn't you already know? Why else would you name her Destin? Obviously she was _destin_ed to be important!" As Hermione laughed at herself Ron admired her. He let the laughter die slowly before saying the other thing bothering him. "'Mione?"

Hermione sensed that was serious. "Yes?"

"I'm really sorry . . . About the circumstances in why you had to leave."

The pain in his gorgeous blue eyes was like a stab in her heart . She took his much larger hand in her own. "It's okay Ron; you've been forgiven for a long time now. Time heals all things." She smiled. "Anyway, it's hard to be angry with someone who gave me the best little girl in the world."

Ron smiled back, relieved. "She is pretty great, isn't she?"

"Well with my brains and your athletics she'll be head girl for sure, not to mention all the teacher's will love her."

He laughed. "Head girl yes, teacher's loving her, I'm not to sure of. With two parents like us she is bound to be adventurous and troublesome."

"Oh, she'll never be caught. Like I said, her brain will think of a way to get out with your athletics she'll outrun anything that'll come her way." Ron laughed again. "And with my bone structure along with your flaming red hair and fabulous blue eyes, no doubt all the boys will be drooling."

Ron grew serious. "And if they do more than that I'll kill 'em." 

Hermione laughed. In the silence she realized something. "I really miss this," she confessed.

"Me too." The moment was perfect. Ron slowly moved closer to her, They closed their eyes and felt each other breathing only inches away. Ron kissed her softly, almost unsure. 'Mione reached up around his neck to encourage him. She parted her lips and awaited his invasion. Her tongue met his for a firm kiss. Ron slipped a hand on her thigh, slowly moved up along her skirt under the sweater, stopping at her waist. Shivers ran up her spine so she moved her hand down his shoulder.

Ron groaned in pain as she pressed her hand down on his sun burn. "Ron I'm so sorry!" He just laughed. "Oh, that's just so funny. Hold on, I'll go get some lotion." Hermione got up and came back quickly. 

"Smells like a girl." Ron commented.

"What are you twelve?" Hermione helped him with his shirt. "Your whole back is beat red, like a lobster."

"I'm thirteen tomorrow." Pause. "Cold!" Ron twitched away.

"Baby."

"Thanks for the support." Another pause. "'Mione, what's going to happen. With us I mean."

"Let's take is slow, just watch the move tonight." Hermione enjoyed rubbing her hands up and down his back. _Slow Hermione? Yeah right! This could turn physical in a heart beat. But for Destin, I'll take it as slow as I can handle._

"Sounds perfect. Lets watch the movie." Ron unpaused the movie and they watched it together, ending up sleeping on the couch in each others arms; both smelling strongly of Hermione's moisturizer.


	11. Chapter Ten: Closed?

****

Chapter Ten

She woke early; ever since she moved she's been able to stay up reasonably late and wake early without being tired. The morning was cool and smelt fresh and new, almost as if it knew that something fantastic and wonderful had happened the night before. They'd finally forgiven each other and were in the right place and the right time. The morning was almost teasing her, daring her to think _'Nothing can go wrong now.'_

Luckily, the thought would never enter her mind, not after the last time she thought that. It was clear that life never ends as happily as movies do. She carefully crawled off the couch and wrapped a blanket around Ron to replace her missing heat. She made instant coffee and went outside to enjoy the fresh air. She opened the door and stared.

The sight was breath taking, not to mention a little cliché. The dirt driveway lay still and you could see it connect to a seemingly endless road that disappeared into the slow rising run. Light washed over the vibrant green grass, glistening on the dew drops. You could see some construction tools to the left, but only barely. There was a very big step down from the door, giving promise for a front porch. Her car was parked around the right corner of the house, where she was thinking of building a garage. Hermione laughed at her self. it seemed she was determined to turn her life into a fairy-tale, with two point five kids and a golden lab. _'Wouldn't Destin love that?'_

She slipped Ron's work boots on; they were about twice the size she needed. She closed the door softly and walked round to the left of the house. She drank her coffee in gulps as she inspected the rooms. They used many short-cuts; the rooms had no real insulation or electricity (none that would work properly without magic anyhow) and Hermione didn't know how they were planing on installing the windows she'd picked out cause there was no open spaces for them. They said they knew what they were doing so she didn't argue. She looked and realized that there wasn't much more needed to be done on the roof. The day was already starting to heat up, a promise of yet another hot summer day. _'I could finish myself.'_ She decided to surprise Ron so she set down her cup and did so; in Ron's huge boots, her shabby dance sweater and fitted, about the knees skirt.

*

Ron woke up to a soft hammering sound. He checked the time and realized how late it was. He hasn't slept in since his last year at Hogwarts. He felt around, but Hermione's weight had left his body, replaced by a blanket (much to his dismay). The hammering stopped and Ron stretched then sat up. Only when the hammering started again did he come to the realization that there was non one in their right mind that would . . .

_'Mione.'_ He stood up and quickly started to stand up. _'Alone on top of the house? That's so dangerous, what was she thinking?'_ Ron made his way to the door, but came to a sudden stop. He could of sworn that he'd left his boots out by the door; he shrugged and went out bare-foot.

"Hermione! You out here?" Ron called loudly.

He turned the corner to witness Hermione nailing the last nail. His worries increased as she turned uncertainly to meet him. "Ron, you're awake, good. I've finished the roof so you don't have to stay in the sun all day."

"Hermione," his anger subsiding momentarily, "What are you doing?"

She smiled back and started down he ladder. It tipped precariously and Ron's anger came back as he rushed over. He grabbed her by the hips and pulled her off the ladder. "Girl, you're going to get yourself killed," he lectured as he removed his hands now that she was steady.

"Me? Nah, I'm to graceful," she replied as she started back to the house.

"Hermione, someone who wears boots that are twice the size of their feet can't be graceful on an unsteady ladder." Ron followed her inside.

She rolled her eyes. "Come off it Ron, nothing would have happened." She entered the house and stepped out of the boots. "I'm going to fix breakfast, you hungry?"

Ron was still angry, but decided to give up. "Yeah, I'm hungry. I'm going to go install that shower for you. Harry already brought the new one in and threw out the old one."

Hermione was pulling out pans and such for bacon and eggs. "Good, then after breakfast you can install the windows while I do new flooring in the bathroom. But do the windows from inside would you? Don't worry 'bout the mess, I don't want you to make your back any worse from the sun."

"Your wish is my command princess. Do you want me to do the room in the back of the house or the side?" Ron was already down the hall towards the bathroom, tools in hand.

"Back, I want that to be Destin's play room. Its really close to her room so it she won't be tempted to scatter her toys around the house."

*

The day felt long. Unending and tiresome the day broke any hope of normality finally settling in. Bill's friend from the fire had shown up at the Burrow without Bill's knowledge and surprised Mrs. Weasley with the news she brought along. After it finally came out that they were engaged, and had been for a while, Bill yelled at her with such passion it was an assumed broken engagement. This could just be drama for all Hermione or Ron really knew, but it wasn't likely that Harry would come up with such a farfetched story, especially considering that a Ginny mood swing could have resulted.

Ginny and Harry had shown up at Hermione's at lunch with all four children. Ginny then decided she loved how the additions turned out so much that she wanted Harry to build a baby room pronto. This then turned into a fight between them, because Harry insisted he didn't need his office at home, and would be fine by turning that into the baby's room. Ginny was about to start arguing back when Ron had saved him by mentioning that the work probably wouldn't be good for his now infected injury. As it turned out all the work on Hermione's house was too much physical work for Harry, and he had to do a desk job when he returned to work. They left back to their real home finally, but not talking or looking at each other. Ron could tell Harry wasn't saying anything in fear of making matters worse and Ginny didn't want to make the first move of settling the problem.

A third argument had showered that day; between Ron and Hermione. It wasn't serious, there wasn't any yelling because Destin would have woken up. 

"Ron, I told you not to go out in the sun. Now your fair skin is burnt so horribly that its peeling."

Ron didn't want to fight anymore. He replied, "My fair skin? You better keep it down or it might be offended," in an attempt to lighten Hermione's dark brown, almost black, eyes.

"Shut up Ron, this isn't a joke."

"I don't think it is. Listen, I finished both rooms now didn't I? They're just waiting for you to paint them tomorrow. My skin will heal, it's not like I haven't burned before."

"So you're going to give yourself skin cancer just -"

"Hermione," he interrupted, "I'm not going to get skin cancer. Lighten up; things are okay, hectic, but okay. Nothing bad is going -" Ron wasn't allowed to finish the sentence.

"Don't finish that sentence!" she shrieked at once.

"Huh?" Confusion consuming him.

"Never say that everything is happy and nothing can go wrong because something always does go wrong." Ron stared at her as if she had suddenly grown wings. "Look, lets forget about it. Turn around so I can put some lotion on your back. Then in half an hour I'll peel your back."

A look of horror was in his eyes as he stated, "That's just disgusting."

She rolled her eyes at his immaturity. "It's not a big deal; I peel Destin's all the time. She doesn't know when to stay out of the sun either." Hermione fake smiled at Ron.

"Har, har. Why weren't you this funny in school?"

Deciding to not respond she grabbed the lotion and forced Ron around. "Prat."

"Say something?" Ron said over his shoulder in such sarcasm Hermione wanted to hit him.

"No, you must be hearing things." 

*

Ron didn't stay for a movie that night. Instead he went home to his deserted, lonely flat. He shook off his shoes and went to the kitchen. Everything was so clean he wanted to scream. That was always the way he felt when he fought with Hermione. Everything seemed to be in perfect order; just the way she liked it. It gives him a terrible urge to want to trash rooms just to make her angry. Maybe _that_ was why he was always disorganized in school; definitely wasn't his fault. When he found his refrigerator empty he only became more angry. He stomped off to his home office to see if anything had come in since he last checked.

He walked into his office, which was so organized he felt even more angry. There was one window in the room, and everything faced away from it. When he first set up his office his desk was facing the window, so he could see everything going on. But soon he had found himself spending far too much time daydreaming about what could have been. So he rearranged everything away from it, so no matter how he sat in his desk he wouldn't be able to see anything eye catching. He had shelves full of books he had needed over the years; it took up a whole wall of the room. He then had filing cabinets carefully placed so that he wouldn't get any mixed up. Three of them just held files of closed cases; ones that he had either successfully completed or had ended because of death. He then had a whole filing cabinet just from Destin's case; partly because he had spent as much time possible on it. Ron had added much to this just in the last couple of weeks. There were only two other cabinets; one for his newest cases, the other for almost closed or cold cases. On his desk he had little personal belongings. There was one picture of him, Harry and Hermione, though Hermione had left for years, only recently returning to the picture. The only other things present on his desk were small devices in which he used to solve cases. 

There was a sleeping owl over on a perch, obviously from the Ministry, with a letter still on his leg. Ron filled the water and food tray for the owl before taking off the delicately rolled parchement from its leg. The owl woke up, hooted thankfully and started to eat. The parchment look official; something to do with a case. He sat in his chair and opened the small letter attentively.

__

Ronald Weasley,

This is a confirmation that you have successfully finished

yet another case. Further investigation on Miss. Destin L. Weasley

is no longer needed. Her case is now officially CLOSED. A final 

report is, however, needed; including her current living conditions 

and knowledge of her future. Also needed is people aware of her 

situation. A meeting may be necessary, to ensure the safety and 

secrecy of this case. The report must be completed and brought in 

within the next couple days, as early as possible. Congratulations,

Albus Dumbledore

Ron read and reread the letter. Another finished case. The report pending also meant his 'vacation' was over. He carefully folded the letter and put it in the proper file before starting the report. He was up late finishing it, then sent it straight back with the owl. He headed off to bed, and even though his eyes had an aching pain, advising him to sleep, Ron could not rest. Everything had happened so suddenly, it was done. After seven years of work, this case was over. He sat transfixed on his bed and stared at the floor. Early morning sun was dancing on it from a slit in the curtains. Everything seemed to be hazy, unreal and dead. Finally he rubbed his eyes and went for a shower. 

The water was cold, as usual, but it didn't seem to have an effect on him this morning. He slammed the tap off, almost braking it, then got out of the shower. He dried off as fast as he could, not wanting to waste time. Dumbledore was a busy man and if he wanted to see him he'd have to go early. He dressed in his work robes and ate nothing. He apparated to the Ministry, and for once Ron couldn't see the elegance or glamour in the grand hallway. This was bound to be one of the worst days in his life.


	12. Chapter Eleven: Memories and yes Answers

****

Chapter Eleven: _Memories and Answers_

Hermione was furious with herself. How could she argue with Ron right after they'd started to really get along? She stomped around in the house cleaning up all of Destin's messes. She became annoyed quickly because she felt hot and sticky and her hair kept falling in her face. She had an armful of Destin's toys and clothes from the living room. Why bother pretending everything is so normal when it's not?

Dropping the load into Destin's new toy room, still incomplete (needing paint), she slid on sandals and went outside. The cool breeze kissed her body. Her light blue faded jeans, which felt too tight and uncomfortable only seconds before, were now loosely hanging off her hips after a days worn. Same thing seemed to have happened to her elastic black tank top, which no longer wanting to inch up on her curves. She let her feet carry her to an undecided destination. Though in years to follow she'd wonder if she was unconsciously leading to that oh-so-horrible part of her past. Perhaps she had never _really_ forgotten or forgiven Ron at that point. Maybe, just maybe, she had needed to relive that terrible memory that had been deliberately hidden for seven years.

She had walked a fair distance before reaching the top of the hill to the small paddock. It was after she walked through the thick patch of trees before she realized where exactly her "feet" had taken her. Her first memory wasn't the worst; it was wonderful. Closing her eyes she breathed deeply. When she opened them she saw one of her best memories. There was a teenage girl reading in the middle of the paddock. Sprawled out on her stomach, she was concentrating hard on a book. It was late, almost eleven, but the mood supplied a silver reading light. A tall, skinny boy emerged from the threes bossily, yet she hadn't appeared to notice. The boy admired her from afar.

Suddenly Ron's voice cut through the air. "You're so into that book you didn't even hear me coming. If someone ever wanted to kill you, it'd be easy enough."

She didn't look up. "Don't be a fool. I heard someone leave the Burrow five minutes ago. You shouldn't shut the door so loudly if you're wanting to practice in secret."

He tried to hid his broom. "I only followed you." She looked up, eyebrows raised. "Why can't you read in Gin's room 'Mione?"

"It's _Her_mione, and its . . . she wanted alone time," she quickly adverted her eyes back to her book. Ron wasn't supposed to know about Gin's current boyfriend.

Ron set down his broom and went over to Mione, sitting cross-legged beside her. "Something you're not telling me 'Mione?" he asked sarcastically. She sat up and slugged him hard in the shoulder.

"My name is _Her_mione, Ron_ald_."

"Shut-up." He was rubbing his shoulder.

"You know I'm kidding." She reached up and soothed his shoulder with small feminine hands. She half smiled. "Sorry."

Ron shrugged. "You just punch so hard . . ."

Hermione had stopped immediately. "Faking it so I'd feel bad? That is so something Fred or George would do," she joked.

He put on a faked hurt face. "Ouch! Taking a jab at my brothers? Low blow, even for you."

"Why'd you fake it anyway?" she questioned. He shrugged and looked at her book. She waited.

"You give really good massages."

Hermione was shocked. She sat just staring at him. Ron kept looking at the book, so she touched his arm. His deep blue eyes bore into her. She couldn't think of anything to say so leaned in and pressed her soft lips against his firm, delicious lips.

*

The memory was crystal clear and terrific. She couldn't help but smile as she remembered their first kiss. But all too soon she recalled t he last time she had visited this place. Her intention was to tell Ron about the reason she had left so quickly and mysteriously for a week. She was in deep depression about the loss of her parents; killed in a plane crash the last night she was at Hogwarts. The night she lost her innocence to Ron she had been so happy. She had woken up in his arms to an owl waiting to deliver the letter that changed everything. She had left before Ron had awoke, without time to leave a note. It seemed like punishment for that night; she disappeared in misery. She spent the week alone and isolated, talking to no one at all and crying all day. Hermione soon became aware she was three days late; she was never late. The moment she had taken the test and it was confirmed she apparated to the Burrow to tell Ron everything.

*

The moment the door opened she was in a tight hug from Molly. "Oh, Hermione! We've been so worried!"

"Yes, I'm so sorry. Molly, I _really_ have to talk to Ron."

"Of course you do. But he's not here."

"He's not here?"

"Well, yes dear . . . He's been, er," she paused, choosing words carefully. "Staying out more often lately."

Hermione's stomach dropped, but ignored it. "M'kay," she smiled. "I'll go for a walk then. See you later Molly."

"Right. Bye dear." Molly's voice was sad, worried and defeated.

The trip up to the small enclosed area was a blur of time to Hermione. All she could truly remember was coming through the trees and seeing Ron Feeling up some girl in the middle of the open space. The girl underneath him was familiar; she'd hardly changed since they met her in Fifth year for the first t time. Her dirty blonde waist length hair was in tangles on the ground around her, and she was still wearing that butterbeer cork necklace and her wand was sticking up from behind her ear. Her bulging eyes opened at the noise and she pushed Ron off of her.

"What is it now?" he grumbled.

Luna tilted her head in Hermione's direction. "Her."

"Ron's eyes almost stuck out as far as Luna's. "Oh bloody 'ell." He tried to stand, but tripped over himself and landed back on top of Luna, who giggled.

Hermione was furious. "now look who is too busy _concentrating_ to hear someone come up?" she spat. He attempted standing once again.

"Mione . . . wait! I can explain."

"You mother mentioned you've been coming in late lately," she snarled.

"Mione!"

"No!"

"Please, just give me a chance. You left without saying anything to anyone."

"So why bother look for me?"

Ron started walking towards her. "Mione, I didn't - don't even know why you left. I thought it was because you regretted . . . and needed time alone.

"No. I don't and never will regret what happened that night."

"Then why?" he demanded angrily.

"Why? Because both my parents were killed that night. An owl came in the morning and I left immediately following."

Luna gasped. Ron reached out to grab her, "I'm so sorry Mione."

She shrugged away. "If it's such a loss, then Luna can comfort you."

"Mione, don't do this!"

"Bug off Ron. And it's _Her_mione."

*

"Level Two, Department of Magical Law Enforcement, including Improper Use of Magic Office, Auror Headquarters and Wizengamot Administration Services."

Ron hurried off the lift towards the Headquarters. It seemed he was the only one there and he hurried off to his cubicle. A witch, sporting an eye patch, popped up from across from him.

"Long time no see. Back at work?"

"Report was due, thought I'd bring it in personally.,"

"Closing a case, on vacation?" she raised her eyebrows.

"Yeah, my daughters. Who knew I'd finish a case without realizing it?"

She nodded approvingly. "Impressive. But from what I know about the case, this means your in her life now. Having fun Dad?"

Ron laughed. "Yes, I love her more than anyone else I know. But I still believe that some investigation will be needed. I don't think we should close it just yet."

"It'll be a rough day if you decide to argue with Dumbledore. He's likes to do things his way lately, and anybody who argues should watch out. And he's taken a lot of interest in this case, put more effort than thought possible at his age. You'll be with Destin constantly, how much closer investigation do you want?"

"I don't know, its just ... To close the case so suddenly, it-"

"Is the best way to do it," Dumbledore interrupted.

"Sir, I disagree," Ron argued strongly, showing no surprise by Dumbledore's sudden appearance.

"I know you do, you've never been able to hide thoughts very well. Mr. Weasley, I'm closing the case-"

"You can't!"

"Would you let me finish?"

"Sorry Sir."

"You will spend no more paid hours on this case. You may continue further investigation on your own time. Find enough reason to reopen it, then I'll listen. Until then, work on your other cases, understood?" Dumbledore made it clear that Ron had better stop arguing if he wanted to keep his job.

"Yes Sir."

"Good."

Ron turned back to his work. He couldn't believe that Dumbledore wouldn't listen to him about what he thought should happen. "Here's the report you requested. No appointments will be needed. I can inform Miss. Granger of the situation.

"Right, thank-you. Welcome back Ron. I think you should start that most recent case that came in, definitely will work in your favor."

"All right, I'll get right on that." The day started out horribly, and nothing looked promising enough to change his mood.

He received an owl from Hermione for dinner at her house that night. The invitation plagued him his mind all day until he wrote back, declining, explaining he was back to work and was going to start a new report that night. But he asked her to lunch the following day, because he desperately needed to tell her something, mentioning maybe Molly could watch Destin for an hour or so. He watched the Ministry owl fly out to deliver his message until it was a speck.

Ron shook his head in attempt to clear all thoughts about Hermione, not that he could truly believed it would work. He started back to read more notes about the utterly boring muggle terrorist case. He definitely had to do some thing to ensure Destin's safety . . . Ron smiled as he found a solution that took care of both their needs.


	13. Chapter Twelve: The Beginning to a 'Happ...

****

Chapter Twelve: _The Beginning to a 'Happy Ever After.'_

Not.

Hermione woke to the luminous sun firing through her bedroom window right into her eyes. She rolled over, but the delirious light simply refused to retreat. She sat up and ripped her curtains closed, but sleep now seemed restricted since she'd already made an appearance to the day. Hermione shuffled out of bed miserably and headed straight for the kitchen.

"Hi Mom!" a voice chanted happily.

Destin stood in the middle of the kitchen in the board shorts Brent's parents had sent from Canada. Supposively they were all the rage there, so Destin just _couldn't possibly_ live without them. They looked as if they were made for a teenager, but Destin had tied them real tight with the draw sting; scrunching up the waist band. They didn't fit like board shorts either; instead of cutting off at the knee the over-sized board shorts hung couple inches above her ankles. Still, she seemed to love them; they were dark blue with brilliant green pock-a-dots, which seemed to contrast with her new Chudley Canons tee-shirt Ron had bought for her. She had even attempted her hair; which hung in a lop-sided ponytail with bits of hair (which must have been missed) hanging from random spots and bumps stuck out here and there because she couldn't get it smooth.

"Destin, morning. Don't you look nice today," she yawned to cover her smile.

"You better not be tired! You're going out to lunch today while I'm at Grams." Destin concentrated as she brought a tray to the table. "I've made you coffee and toast. Come and eat."

Hermione was confused. Since when did her daughter plan her day and make her breakfast? She looked at the tray; sure enough to pieces of toast with strawberry jam were on a plate beside the biggest mug they owned full of dark coffee. "Where am I going to lunch, eh Destin?" Why not play along; how could this _possibly_ change. Other than letting her daughter know how to get her way . . .

"Dad said he'd meet you at Grams around eleven thirty; he wants an early lunch. He didn't say where he was taking you." Destin sat down to a similar meal; though she'd replaced the coffee with orange juice.

Hermione almost choked on her toast. "What are you talking about?"

"I say a letter waiting on the table. I didn't see it addressed to anyone specific so I took it. Dad just said he couldn't come, but then asked you to lunch. Something about he had something _really_ important to talk about with you." Destin kept eating.

"Oh, right. Thanks, Destin." She was shocked; she was going to learn about Destins case today! Was she ready? '_Of course you are, you're ready for anything that comes your way; as long as it'd help Destin,'_ she thought.

*

"What are you going to do today with Grandma and Grandpa?" Hermione asked as she pulled into the Weasley's drive.

"I don't know. I might cook with Grandma for a while, or look at all of Grandpa's collections. He has _so_ much stuff!" Destin sounded amazed.

"Yes he does. I hope you have fun."

"I will," she replied as she jumped out of the car, which stopped only seconds before. Hermione laughed and was about to get out when the passenger door opened again.

"Hey Hermione, I don't have much time so lets go. I need to be back at the Ministry by two."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Worried about being late?" She put the car in gear and started backwards. "I don't think I know you very well anymore." Hermione waved good-bye to her daughter. 

"Lots to do in small amounts of time."

"What?"

"I'll probably be able to explain half of the case on the drive. Want to go to Diagon Alley?"

__

'Why is he in such a rush?' she wondered.

"Sounds great."

He was right, by the time they arrived at the Leaky Cauldron (where they decided to eat) she knew the basics of the case. Then by the end of lunch she knew pretty much everything to know.

"Wow. This is incredible," she gasped.

"Hermione, why don't we go somewhere else for dessert? There is only a couple more things you need to know about."

"Sure, where to?" Hermione didn't really care she just wanted to know everything.

"How about Florean Fortescue's Ice-Cream Parlour?" Ron suggested, his mouth watering a little because he was thinking about the sundaes.

"Perfect." Hermione decided she was going for a great big sundae. They started towards the brick wall in the back.

"Now, one of the things I didn't want to tell you right away is that Dumbledore has closed the case."

"What!" Hermione was outraged.

"Trust me I feel the same way. I was so angry, I didn't sleep at all that night."

"Why does he think he can just go and close something as important as this?"

"It does seem more important, but we are her parents; its more of a personal interest for us." Hermione opened her mouth to argue. "Mione," he interrupted, "There's one thing we can do to secure her future."

"What? I'll do anything!" she cried. They'd stopped right in front of the ice-cream parlour.

Ron blushed red at her eagerness. "Anything, you're sure?"

"Yes!"

"We have to get married." He waited for an outburst, but it never came. She just stared at him, trying to figure out if this was real. When she finally comprehended that he was serious she smiled. "Mione?"

"Okay."

"Okay?"

She laughed and kissed him gently on his lips; a reassuring kiss. "Lets get married." Ron rapped his hands around her waist, hugging her. She said yes, nothing in the world mattered anymore. Destin would be safe, for sure, and Mione was to be his for the rest of his life.

*~*

A/N: Sappy isn't it? Completely not what I wanted to happen, but I have an equally evil replacement :o ! Thanks to my reviewers, Sorry I haven't thanked you in a while, but I'm over joyed you all care so much to review. This chapter came out fast eh? (It's because school starts Monday and I probably wont be able to write for about a month) I tried to stay away from the cliff hanger on this one. Also, this is one of the last chapters for the story. Sad I know, but I'm already five chapters in on the sequel! Then I'll probably write an inbetween-quel. Who knows? Oh, just so you know [this is a secret, shhh] **YOU WILL NEVER KNOW THE PROPHACY, unless I decide to tell you in the sequel. Aren't I loving?


	14. Chapter Thirteen: The 'Not'

****

Chapter Thirteen: _The 'Not'_

Molly stared blankly at the two of them. Were they _seriously_ be doing it purely for Destin? And if they were didn't they realize that's not a reason for marriage? "Marriage should be agreed from love . . . not . . ." she trailed off angrily. "How could you . . . Why would you . . ."

Hermione began to feel the sudden pressure; she'd never even considered that Molly would react anything other than ecstatic happiness. "Molly, try to think of it this way; love is built on respect and compatibility. Ron and I have lived in the same dorm for seven years; obviously we can live together with no . . . well there won't be as many fights this time around. I completely respect Ron for all his accomplishments." She stopped and stared daggers at Ron (who decided he was hungry again and had a huge mouthful of food.

"Yah, am I tink Mione ith a-"

"Swallow please," Hermione instructed and Molly rolled her eyes.

Ron took a giant gulp. He started over. "Mione has done a wonderful job raising Destin. It's hard not to respect the person who raised your daughter."

Molly nodded, but still didn't agree with their decision. "Okay, so you'll be able to live together with no serious crime, but that still doesn't change the fact that you married - no eloped - for the right reason." She sat down muttering about her baby boy never doing things right. "It's not that I don't think you'll make it," she continued. "I'm sure you'll be happy for a very long time, but you've only been reacquainted for a month! So many things have changed in your lives that the other might not know yet . . ."

"It's always great learning new things about each other. We'll be able to cope with anything," Hermione reassured.

"What happens when nothing is new and fresh? You know, when life is uneventful?"

Ron laughed. "We have a seven-year old daughter; times will always be eventful."

Molly gave up, there was nothing she could really do about it. "Fine, if you two are completely sure. So when will Destin meet Tayhe?"

Ron stopped dead, stunned. Mione, however, had a look of confusion on her face. "Who is Tayhe?"

"You don't know?" Molly exclaimed. "Surprise number one, starting early is the best way I suppose."

"Surprise?" She turned to Ron, who went red from her glare. "Ron, what is she talking about?"

How was he going to do this? Directly would be the best way. "Tayhe would be Destin's half-brother." He refused to look at her.

"Her _what_?" Hermione shrieked.

"Her half-"

"I heard what you said Ronald," she yelled. "But her _what_?"

This wasn't something he was planning on jumping into too quickly. He figured he would slowly introduce his past relationships, then tell her what happened. "Hermione, I'm really sorry. You know what I did when you disappeared. I hid from my feelings by using Luna." He clearly regretted his past choices. "The second time around I couldn't hid anymore. I knew I had clown it and no matter what I did, where I went, I couldn't find you. After two months with no one having any contact with you I gave up any real hope of ever finding you. I started going to the Three Broomsticks almost every night. A waitress questioned me why U was down there depressed so often; this was after I was starting to think fire whisky wasn't quite strong enough even though my mouth was numb. All I really remember was she offering to cheer me up."

Hermione was furious. "What is this, something you read in some trash romance novel?" Hermione rubbed her head in a feeble attempt to help lessen the throbbing. She started to pace around the room. "What happened when you found out?"

Ron took a deep breath, no longer was he ashamed, but seemed troubled. "Eva and I decided to live with each other but not marry right away. After Tayhe was born a prophecy was make. _'The eldest of the youngest Weasley son, will grow into power only meant for one.'_ Of course we didn't hear about this until after it was too late, about a month after he was born. The eldest of my children was thought to be Tayhe. They night it happened, I had taken Tayhe to the Burrow so Eva could have the house to herself and relax.

"Attacked and tortured into insanity," Ron's voice was now saddened anger. "Just . . . out of anyone's control. I went . . . crazy. I informed the Ministry and signed her into St. Mongo's, but took things into my own hands. I couldn't stand it that someone might get away with this. Finally he looked up to Hermione's horrified face. She had stopped pacing, and was standing by the counter, holding it for support. Ron continued, "That is why the Malfoy's were sentenced to a life sentence in Azkaban. That is why Dumbledore gave me a job as an Auror. That is how I found out about Destin."

Hermione couldn't believe what she was hearing, this was a nightmare. "I'm sorry Ron, I had no idea."  


"How could you though? But that was the reason we had to marry. Don't you see? If I had married Eva, then it would have been though impossible to break the power of our child. None of this would have happened. So when we found out that Tayhe wasn't even my first born . . . Destin had to be a total secret. So after a year of questions about why Tayhe was safe, even though we had still not married, I decided to send Tayhe to his aunt in Canada. Eva was muggle born and no one knew of her family so he would be safe. She'd almost refused to tell me about her family, but introduced me two days before the incident. I see Tayhe mostly on weekends by Floo powder. I take him to see Eva once or twice a month so he'll remember. I'm just doing my best to keep things normal for him."

Hermione nodded in agreement. "When can Destin and I meet him?"

****

*

It took two weeks before they could set a date for the meeting. Destin was angry when she found out her parents got married without telling or inviting her. She refused to speak to either of them for three days before she finally decided to forget about it. Hermione had expected this type of reaction but Ron took it hard. He, unlike Hermione, wasn't used to his daughter ignoring him. This did create time for him to move his stuff in.

He moved his study into a corner of Destin's playroom temporarily before hiring a team of construction workers (who advertised in the Daily Prophet) to build an entire upstairs. So much was happening for Destin they decided to tell her a week before he came. She still wasn't her usual self, but was finally getting excited because of all the building going on.

They called her downstairs after lunch and told her directly her half brother was coming from Canada in a week to meet her. Ron looked at his daughter, If she didn't talk to him again he'd die, "What are you thinking about Dee?" She looked up at him with a weird look on her face. _'What is she feeling?' _he thought.

"Does he know about me?" she asked curiously. "I mean . . . has he always known?"

Ron nodded. "Yes, but only that you existed. He wouldn't have been able to contact you or -" Ron never got to finish.

Destin stood up angrily. "Everyone's known about _me_ but I've never heard about any of them!" she yelled. "This isn't fair!" Destin ran outside and didn't stop until she'd found her hiding spot. A place she'd often run to when angry or upset in the future, she never understood how critical this spot really was. A small trial past the old paddock that hadn't been used in years lead to it; a cave barely visible even if you were looking for it. It would be impossible to see if you just walking by.

She crawled to the corner and curled her knees up to her chest. She hugged her legs and rested her head on her knees. "Why did everything have to change?" she wondered out loud. "It was so much easier before." Her anger with her parents slowly started to subside, though she felt it'd stay forever.

****

*

The day had finally came. Tayhe would be coming to the Burrow around lunch, then come with Ron back to the house. He was supposed to stay for the weekend and he had his own room set up upstairs now.

"Destin, come in here so I can do you hear nice," Hermione called from the bathroom. 

Destin, who was trying to figure out if she was nervous and scared or excited and bored, dragged her feet into the bathroom. "My hair is fine mom," she insisted.

Hermione smiled. "Yes, but lets keep it out of your face. Here -"

"I can do it myself mom." Destin put on a strained expression as if trying to remember something, then her out-of-control long hair had turned into a completely-controlled straight look that hung two inches past her shoulders. She picked up two clips and clipped her hair back. "Am I done?"

Hermione, mouth opened, nodded in amazement. She heard Destin bounce upstairs and was still standing there shocked when she heard the front door opening. With a flick of her wand she cleaned the bathroom and started out into the hall.

Hermione walked up to Tayhe and offered her hand. "Hi Tayhe, and I've heard lots about you. I'm Hermione." There was slow thumps coming form the staircase beside them. (The newly built spiral edition was placed in the corner of the living room just a couple feet away from the door.) Destin, blank faced, sat on the last stair and half smiled.

Tayhe looked up at Hermione shyly and shook her hand. "Hello, it's nice to meet you." He gave a weak smile. Ron closed the door with his foot because he had a suitcase in one hand and a place of food in the other.

Destin spoke up. "Hi. Destin," she welcomed in her idea of polite.

The thin boy turned and looked at her. "Hi, Tayhe," he replied uncertainly. Destin studied him seriously. He didn't really look like a Weasley, though his skin was pale like Tons and he did have a general resemblance to him. Tayhe had dark, almost black, hair that contrasted with his pale gray eyes. It was weird, because his eyes seemed identical to Ron's in Destin's eyes. He also had freckles along his cheeks and nose, and Tayhe looked more like at the age of five, not seven.

"How about I show you up to your room?" Hermione offered as she grabbed his suitcase from Ron. "Destin, could you help you dad put the foot out? And when I say help, I mean make sure he doesn't eat it all."

Destin and Tayhe both laughed hysterically, but Ron glared at Hermione (before giving a wink). Destin went to the kitchen and watched Hermione show Tayhe the new addition to the house.

"So, what do you think of your brother?" Ron asked as he set the plate on the counter; Molly had made her special sandwiches for them. This was the first time Destin didn't think to correct him by saying _half_-brother.

"He's polite with a good sense of humor," she responded thoughtfully.

"You got all that from him saying 'Hi, Tayhe.'?"

"The polite might be mistaken for shyness, I'll admit, but he laughed at Mom's joke. I thought it was funny too so he obviously had the right idea about things. And he didn't look at me weird when I introduced myself."

"You've always had a different way of looking at things," Ron chuckled.

"And he doesn't look like me," she added.

"Yeah, he resembles Eva more than me," Ron explained. "Is that good or bad?"

"Good, nobody will mix us up or think we're twins. Uncle Fred and Uncle George seem to like it, but I don't think I would." Ron smiled; Destin seemed older than seven. He heard laughing, then Hermione and Tayhe appeared coming down the stairs.

****

*

"Do you like your room?"

Tayhe looked around. "Yup."

Hermione smiled. "That's good. Must be a big change coming here. A lot of things happening fast."

He shrugged. "I knew it would happen. I was angry when he told me two weeks ago, but knew I just had to deal with it."

Hermione didn't know Ron had told him that long ago. "He knows what he's doing most of the time. Didn't when he was in school though," she added, trying to lighten things up.

"I've heard stories from my Uncles. But I don't think dad deciding to be a prefect was as bad of a choice as Uncle Fred and Uncle George seem to think," he said innocently.

"Maybe that was why Destin was confused after they owled her."

Tayhe, though obviously confused, replied, "Destin seemed like she adored Dad."

Hermione nodded. "She does, most of the time. What do you . . . uh, think of her?" They headed back towards the stairs.

"I don't know really. I'm just happy we don't look alike. It would've been weird if we did."

"Yeah," she agreed. "Though I just learned she's a Metamorphmagus. It means she can change her appearance at will," she added, spotting his puzzled expression.

"Wow!" he exclaimed. "That would be so cool!"

"I know, so we better watch out for her. She might decide to change her look to match her moods!" They started down the staircase laughing together.

****

**

A/N: Updated fast didn't I? Thanks for all the reviews, here's the 'Not'. This is my slow introduction what the sequel will be like, about Destin and **:O **Tayhe. This is what it was all leading up do (Ron didn't have dinner with Hermione because Tayhe was coming, what Hermione assumed was Ron's office was actually Tayhe's bedroom [Ron's office was a room off of his bedroom, though I don't think I wrote that part correctly; I'll change it if its not] and so on and so forth.) Thanks for reading **:D**, now hit that review button!


	15. Chapter Fourteen

****

Chapter Fourteen

"Did I tell you," Hermione yawned, "That Destin is a Metamorphmagus?" She pulled back the thin bed cover and slid in. Her head dropped onto the feather pillow like a load of bricks. Her eyes threatened closing for the night, but she forced them back into focus. She looked at Ron, who was lazily pulling off his clothes.

"Really?" He sat on the bed and pulled his socks off. "Well as she gets older we should expect more unprecedented qualities taking form in her." Ron crawled under the covers.

Hermione rolled over, placing her left hand on his bare chest. "I know, but she did it so _casually_, as if she'd done it a million times before. How would she have taught herself to do that?"

"She was born with it 'Mione." Ron started to play with Hermione's wedding rings. "Dee doesn't know that it was the first time she did it. It was always been there to her, as nothing different or occult," he tried to explain. "It's been another _really_ long day 'Mione. Finish in the morning?"

She nodded, and mumbled, "In the morning."

Destin peaked out of her door, looking across the hall to her parents room. She waited a couple minutes after the lights had disappeared before slowly moving down the hallway. She was swift in motion, creating no noticeable noise. Destin reached the living room and started towards the staircase. With each step she felt her feet becoming colder on the metal. Her finger tips danced along the railing, tracing the pattern softly. She walked in darkness to the door which stood in a careful shyness in the right corner towards the back of the house. The room almost directly above her own.

As she approached it she came to a sudden stop; it had opened in a slow, uncertain movement. _'Please don't let that be something I did!' _Destin thought hopefully. Tayhe stepped out in little pajama's that had sponges all over them. What really confused Destin was that the sponges had an annoying presence; defined by buck-teeth and the fact that a sponge was wearing square pants. _'The stupid this is wearing a belt; sponges are squishy so the pants wouldn't be square anymore.'_ She shook her head in a disgusted manner. "Where are you going?" Destin demanded in a fierce whisper.

Tayhe jumped in surprise and almost slammed the door shut, "She shouldn't sneak around like that," he shot back. Then he nervously added, "I was just going to see you."

"Shouldn't, Mom and Dad will hear us in my room." She followed him back into his room. It was a deep teal colour, with a ski blue border. In general the room was plain and ordinary, but the kid had some pretty awesome toys here and there. Destin knew what most of it was, so wasn't too excited about it. She crawled on top of the bed and sat cross-legged on the bed. He did the same, sitting beside her, both of them facing the window. Destin stared out the window, in the distance she could just see the Burrow. Ironically it was a peaceful sight, with the moonlight looking like a ribbon; glistening softly on the house.

"Destin?" She looked over and was astonished to see that Tayhe was studying her closely. She made a small humming sound in response. Tayhe continued, "Why'd you come up here?"

She shrugged, "I don't know." There was a deafening silence that strangled them. Destin struggled to sustain a calm voice. "Why where you coming to go see me?" Destin thought, and hoped, that he'd answer in a similar manner.

"Curiosity, I 'pose," he answered softly.

"Curiosity?" She gave a puzzled look.

"Try being told you have an older sister, but cannot be told anything about her because she is an abstruseness to even her father. It was enough to cause an interest to say the least."

She tilted her head to the side in question, "What's an abstruseness?"

"A mystery. You were a complete mystery to him."

She nodded. "No kidding. Though I'd rather be curious than not knowing about any of it. They just launch a new twist to my life as soon as things start to be normal again." She looked truly upset that her world kept dramatically changing in an instant. 

Secretly, Tayhe envied her. "You seem older than seven," he said innocently.

She gave a good laugh, "So I've been told."

They stayed up late into the night talking. Destin learned lots about Tayhe and where he lived. He couldn't remember a time when he hadn't lived with his Aunt. She had no evil husband or equally evil children [none to be exact] but smothered him with attention. They lived on a horse ranch in northern British Columbia. It was a horribly pleasant small town so he spent most of his time with Kaylin; his best friend. He went to muggle school and he played local baseball five nights a week from spring to fall and watched his favorite hockey team (the Vancouver Canuks, which Destin had never heard of) throughout the whole winter. He was different without a doubt, but had a shy, maybe reserved, quality that drew her to him. He knew of the Wizarding World since he was a baby and was excited about Hogwarts, but didn't live a full fledged life of a wizard. Tayhe had to explain that it was much easier to pretend to be a muggle.

Tayhe also learned about Destin; from her new-found-love for Quidditch (which he shared, but not to an obsessive level like Destin) to her passion for big, sometimes confusing, books. Tayhe finally got her to confess that she is a Metamorphmagus. They spend the last part of the night laughing over her various "forms". They fell asleep on the bed; Tayhe looking tiny and virtuous, and Destin sprawled out with long clack locks in every direction. Her hair matched Tayhe's and if she opened her eyes they'd show the same pale grey eyes.

*

Ron woke to Hermione bringing him coffee. "You know," he smiled groggily, "If you keep treating me like this I'll expect it every morning from now on." He sat up and took the mug of coffee from Hermione, She sat down beside him as he took a gulp.

"Well get used to it. Besides, I could just put a little poison in it one morning if I need to." She put her hand on his thigh and massaged him gently. 'Mione leaned up and kissed him. Their lips tasted, then teased. When they parted she smiled. "Maybe not."

"Good, I like my coffee black." She laughed. "Are the kids awake?"

"Destin's not in her room. I think she went out again." Hermione paused. "Think we should be worried about her?"

Ron shook his head. "Not at all. She slept in Tayhe's room last night." Hermione gave him an ambiguous stare. He explained, "Destin waited until the lights were off in our room before going up. There was a slightest creak when she walked by so I knew contiguously."

Hermione raised her eyebrows. "I better be careful the next time I have to sneak out to my secret lover. You might just catch on to me!"

Ron fake laughed. "Har, har. So cute 'Mione." She grinned playfully. He took another gulp of coffee and grabbed sweats and a tee from the floor. "I'll start breakfast, you go check on them."

Hermione nodded and followed Ron out of their room and down the hall. As Ron pulled out pans from a cupboard; eggs, bacon and sausage from the old-fashioned refrigerators, Hermione climbed the stairs with energy. The bedroom door was left open, and she heard light, mechanical breathing coming from inside. She thumped lightly on the floor twice; the sign that Ron should come up. She opened the door all the way and spied in. Hermione was shocked to see Destin with the dark hair, sharing such resembling features as Tayhe.

_'She's going to be difficult when she's older. Gorgeous with a mind of her own. And so adventurous; without a doubt. Though Tayhe might settle her down, make her more calm; reserved._

Two large hands landed on her hips making her jump. Ron wrapped his arms around her bringing her body right close to his own. She placed her hands on his forearms and smiled as he kissed her neck. "Look," she whispered.

Ron raised his head and looked into the bedroom at his kids. He was taken aback that Destin was lying peaceful looking like Tayhe's twin. "She's a spirited one, that's for sure."

Hermione laughed silently. "That's a good way to put it. She might calm down as she gets older," she sighed hopefully.

"I hope she doesn't. Passion is a great thing to have. Even if she takes things in extremes like her mother," he added.

Hermione pretended to elbow him in the gut. "So funny. Let's go finish breakfast."

Ron made a weird throaty sound in agreement. "Sure thing. Dustin will wake up when she smells food and that will wake Tayhe up."

*

A/N: Not an exciting chapter I know; but the information a gave on Tayhe will help you guys see my thoughts for the sequel. A little background information. I was going to add on the half chapter I've written, but that would give to much away too soon. I'll let you digest this (shouldn't take too long, not much there!). I have an outrageously boring semester coming up, so faster posting. I'll probably post again by Sunday (no promises) cause it won't take long to finish the next chapter.

Any questions: ask now. Cause I have couple more chapters before it's over (as I keep saying) and as soon as it says 'Complete', I'm not adding anymore to answer questions for this fic. Oh, to answer one: I have no idea how to say Tayhe's name. I made it up and think it looks cool. Hmm, I should make a decision . . . strong 'a' and add the 'h' sound as 'hue'. Lol, I know what I'm taking about but it must be difficult. Say it anyway you want. How's that? It's not going to be in a movie so it won't be "Oh _that's _how you say Hermione!" Wow this is long . . . Thanks to all my reviewers; love you ALL! My inspirations! ~Emelda*


	16. Chapter Fifteen

****

Chapter Fifteen

Destin got up from the table noisily. "Good breakfast Dad. I'm stuffed." She dropped her dishes by the sink before turning towards the front door.

Ron caught her before she reached it by asking, "Where you off to Dee?" He watched her as she came to a sullen halt, shoulders dropping in disappointment.

Without turning around she answered hopefully, "I was going to show Tayhe where the paddock is. You know . . ." she turned around and started making gestures. "Run around, stay active."

Hermione laughed at the way Destin always seemed to try and convince them that fresh air was good for her. Ron smiled and played along. "Burn off everything you just ate?"

Destin replied, "Exactly. Almost ready Tayhe?" He finished off his orange juice and nodded. Pursuing after her, he passed Hermione his plate and rushed to get his sneakers on.

"Don't fly without your father there you two!" Hermione called after them.

"Okay Mum, we promise," Destin yelled back as she slammed the door behind her. She led the way to the paddock.

"Destin?"

"Yes?"

"I know about the paddock already."

"I know," she responded.

Tayhe nodded, but didn't say anything back. September had come, scaring off the sun and beckoning the wind. They skidded towards their destination; Tayhe silently angry the sun had dispatched, being replaced with light gray clouds and Destin thinking it felt nice to have wind blow her, once again, vivid red hair. The grass was damp, leaving dark patches on their sneakers and on the hems of their jeans. Simultaneously they hugged their jumpers close to their bodies. Destin breathed deeply as they reached the wooded area, loving the smell.

"Destin?"

"Yes?"

"Where are we going?"

"A cave I found a couple of weeks ago."

"Really?"

"As long as you swear not to tell anyone." She stopped in front of the entrance and turned to face him. 

"I swear," he replied faithfully.

Destin raised her eyebrows quizzically. "Pinky-swear?" she asked, sticking her hand out, shaped like she was about to drink tea like a lady.

"Why don't we spit on it instead?" he suggested. Tayhe spat in his hand and offered it to her.

She shook her head, thinking _'Boys,'_ but spat on her hand anyway and shook. She wiped her hand on her jeans before showing him the entrance. They both crawled in the small hole, but once inside, Tayhe was impressed with the size.

"Wow, this is huge!" he exclaimed.

"Yeah, it is. I can spend hours in here. It even stays cool in the summer. It's weird though; the stuff I found in here reminded me of Uncle Fred and Uncle George's joke shop.

Tayhe looked as if he was going to burst with excitement. "Like what?"

Destin felt around and found two of the flashlights she stole from the house. She handed one to him, then turned hers on. "Well, there were these fake wands in a big crate. Every time I tried to use one, it'd turn into a rubber chicken or something like that. But these are really useful, Extendable Ears. My mom wouldn't let me buy them at the joke shop, and I've found at least three crates of them!" Destin showed him the crates. "Well it didn't so much remind me of them rather than jump out and scream 'It's US, it's US!'"

"This is it!" Tayhe said vehemently.

"This is what?"

For my seventh birthday, they sent me an owl. They wrote saying that my real present was all their treasures and secrets from when they were at Hogwarts. But I'd only get it if I found it . . . Well I guess you found it so you get it!" Tayhe exclaimed with no sorrow or hesitation.

"Like any of this would be any fun to have at Hogwarts if I kept it all to myself," Destin replied automatically. She was shocked, and wouldn't have known about what half of it was if it was not for Tayhe.

"Seriously?" Tayhe asked nervously.

"Of course! Breaking rules isn't fun unless you do it with someone else. It's more tricky that way, and you're more likely to be caught." She smiled a devilish grin and held her flashlight to her chin.

Tayhe laughed. "You should definitely meet Kaylen. You guys are so alike." Destin laughed at the idea (mom would _never_ let her go to Canada) but thought it'd be fun to go none the less.

"That would be fun. I'd love to see Canada." She paused for a second. "This is . . . crazy."

"What is?"

"You; my brother. Brent gone, Mom and Dad married, in love all of a sudden.

"I can't imagine what it would have been like not knowing. Having no idea you were being watched and –"

"Watched?" she interrupted.

Tayhe's face fell. "You didn't know?"

"Know _what_?" Destin insisted.

"Nothing," he replied quickly. "We should, uh, get back." Tayhe scrambled from his sitting position over to the hole, but came to a crashing halt as Destin had jumped on his back.

"It's not like I've even considered my life to be normal; not once. Let's face it; this is a totally screwed up situation. But if there is something I don't know that's about me, tell me," she demanded.

"Can't . . . breathe," Tayhe gasped. Destin rolled off of him and went over to where she dropped her flashlight. She turned it off, then continued on to a dark corner. Tayhe was slowly catching his breath.

"Tell me," she repeated.

"Promise not to tell Dad or Hermione you know?" he questioned seriously.

"I promise."

Tayhe sighed loudly and sat back against the wall, allowing darkness to cover his face. "Did anyone ever tell you that a prophecy was made on Uncle Harry?" he began.

"Yeah."

"One was made on you." He waited but she didn't say anything. "You're destined to have extraordinary powers beyond all others. Many wizards and witches felt threatened by you. To ensure your safety, Dad had to check up on you, and you were to be kept a secret. There was only one other way to secure your protection if your secret was ever let out, for Dad and Hermione to get married. That's why they married so quickly after you came back to the Wizarding World."

"What about your mom?" she asked suddenly.

The question took him off guard. He decided against telling her exactly what had happened; it'd be a burden. "Dad met her before the prophecy was made." There was a silence.

"It's almost lunch time, we should go visit grandma before we go back to eat." Destin quickly exited the cave.

"Destin," Tayhe called as he followed her out immediately. "Are you okay?"

I'll be fine. I'm just having trouble understanding why they told you and not me."

"Hermione didn't know until recently either, so how could anyone tell you?"

Destin lifted her head and starred at him. "You're right," she agreed. "I'll just have to forget about it. Let's go we'll be late.

"Right." He chased after her to the Burrow.

****

~*~

"Come on in!" Molly yelled in response to a knock at the door. The door cracked open and she couldn't help but smile when she saw the two together. "Destin; Tayhe! How great to see you, are you hungry? Sit down; have something to eat," she welcomed enthusiastically.

Tayhe laughed, "That's okay Grandma; we just stopped by on our way home for lunch."

"Thought we'd say hello," Destin added, but sat down like directed.

"Nonsense, eat," she insisted. "On your way home? From where?"

"We were just up looking at the paddock," Tayhe explained. "Hasn't changed much since I saw it last."

"No, it hasn't had many visits in the past couple years," she sighed. "Maybe when you all get older it'd be more interesting." 

Destin gawked at her intently. She noticed a few gray strands in her still resplendent red hair. She still wore her unique homemade creations, which gave a pleasant ore to her. "I like it now, when I'm the only one who goes out there often," Destin replied.

"It is peaceful," Molly agreed.

"Silence is easy," she stated. Molly looked over at her curiously, but continued with her work.

"If you like quiet, come to the ranch. You can go sit in the woods past the fields; all you'll hear is the cows mooing in the distance," Tayhe added.

Destin gave Tayhe a wink as she reached across the table to grab a freshly baked cookie from the plate Molly had set down. 'Play along!' she mouthed to him. Out loud she said, "I'd love to visit Canada, it sounds so _beautiful_."

Tayhe caught on quickly and supplied, "Why don't you come over next weekend? Come see the farm; we could even camp out with Kaylen."

"What sounds _wonderful_," Molly exclaimed joyously. She poured two glasses of chilled milk and set them onto the old table.

"I doubt Dad or Mum would agree though," Destin continued in a 'sincere' saddened tone. "They'd just think I'm _up_ to something, as usual."

"Oh, Destin dear," Molly comforted, "I'm sure it's not that bad."

"I guess," she sighed.

Molly looked at the young girl. _'She tries so hard to trick people. She's getting better, so I guess I could help her out a little,'_ Molly decided silently. "How about I talk to your parents? I'm sure they'll listen to me."

"Thanks Grams, but it'll be a waste of time," she guaranteed

Molly laughed. "You must be exaggerating dear. Now you to run on home. Tell them I'll be over later for tea," she added with a wink.

Destin and Tayhe smiled, thanked her for the cookies and mild and ran off home. "She knows it was a trick," Tayhe said.

"I know. She knows I've been trying to trick people lately so I had to pretend to be trying again. Otherwise she won't really try to help me go. If she thought I was serious and then mum said no, she'd think it was for the best. This way she'll be surprised when she actually says no."

"How do you know she'll say no?"

"I heard her talking on the phone with extendable ears," she grinned smartly.

****

~*~

"No," Hermione answered.

"No?" Molly repeated, staring at her.

"No?" Ron turned to Hermione, completely at a loss for a reason for her not to go.

"No," Hermione stated clearly.

"Yes," Ron argued.

"Why?" Hermione insisted.

"Why not?"

"She's never traveled by floo powder!"

She'll have to learn sometime," Molly pointed out.

"Not by going to Canada; what if she gets lost?"

"We'll go two at a time, I'll go with her," Ron replied.

Hermione clenched her teeth. "Ron, she's up to something!" she explained in an uneven voice.

"What?" Ron said; he was completely confused.

"Serious?" Molly was flabbergasted. Destin wasn't kidding. "Hermione, they're not up to anything; they're seven!"

Destin smiled from above the arguing adults. Tayhe gave her a silent high-five. She stood quietly and headed back towards his room. He did the same, closing the door.

"Pure genius," Tayhe smiled mischievously.

"I told you it'd work," Destin replied confidently with a flip of her luscious blue hair.

A/N: Sorry, but I didn't say which Sunday it'd be by. Here yah go! I shall start typing the next chapter now! Lol, I'll leave now and give a proper A/N in the next one. 

P.S. ~ SexyDracoGirl. I understand, I've been bad, but after I finish the next chapter I'm adding to the prologue and other bits, make it more descriptive . . . way more descriptive :D . Sorry about that, I'll say the specific parts in the next A/N.


	17. Chapter Sixteen

****

Chapter Sixteen

Destin stood in front of the fireplace, waiting nervously for Ton to get ready. Tayhe had already left, about five minutes ago, to "get everything ready," (what ever that meant) and to invite Kaylen over. She couldn't really believe that her first sneaky (you could call it she guessed) plan had worked so smoothly. Now that she'd actually have to travel by floo powder she started to have her doubts. _'No,'_ she told herself soundlessly, _'You can and will do this.'_

"Ready Dee?" Ron asked.

She put on a brave smile. "Always."

"Great, let's go." He took two pinches of floo powder, then scattered the powder into the flames. He took Destin's hand and stepped forward.

Destin followed; the fire felt like a warm breeze. She heard Ron give the name (she couldn't really make out more than a mumble) and it soon felt as though she was being sucked down a giant plughole. She seemed to be spinning very fast. The roaring in her ears was deafening. She tried to keep her eyes open but the whirl of green flames made her feel sick. Something hard knocked her elbow and she tucked it in tightly, still spinning and sinning. Now it felt as if cold hands were slapping her face. Squinting she saw a blurred stream of fireplaces and snatched glimpses of the rooms beyond. Her bacon sandwiches were churning inside of her. She closed her eyes again wishing it would stop, and then –" she fell, almost face forward (if it were not for her father), onto cooled tile.

"You're here!" a voice warmed. "Terrific."

"Hey Glenda," Ron greeted. "How's the Ranch?"

Glenda sighed. "Busy and tiring, but that's good I 'pose. How's the Ministry?"

As the adults chattered back and forth Destin observed her new surroundings like a lost kitten. The painfully obvious old-country-style (which seemed to trail past the kitchen into the other rooms as well) had a disturbing charm to it. Destin, she decided, loved it. She turned her attention to Glenda (she was staring intently at Destin [had she asked a question?].) Glenda carried a certain presence; her radiant beauty was blunt from work and age; her hands were delicate and graceful, yet rough with blisters in the creases of her fingers. Destin simply adored her without really realizing why. "Pardon," she asked politely.

Glenda smiled warmly. "I was just saying that Kaylen is on his way and I've sent Tayhe to feed the horses," she explained. "He should be in the barn."

Destin started at her. "The barn," she repeated for no reason.

"They have the classic red and white barn, it's really cool," Ron jumped in. He grabbed her shoulders and turned her gently to face the other way, towards the door. "It's that direction."

Destin ran without hesitation. "Thanks Dad, bye Dad! Nice to meet you Brenda!" she called over her shoulder.

"It's Glenda!" Ron yelled after her, but Destin didn't seem to hear. "Sorry, I have no idea where that came from," Ron apologized.

"That's okay. She's just excited."

****

~*~

Destin ran towards the barn, it looked like a picture she'd once seen. The air was still cool, but the sun was shining brightly overhead. In the distance light gray clouds were swooping in. Destin saw the dark-haired boy heading towards the cheerful red barn and she fated to pounce. As quietly as possible she sprinted up behind him. When she was close enough she leaped on to his back unannounced, bringing both of them to the ground with a loud thump.

The barn door opened and she saw feet run up to them. "Kaylen, this is Destin," he introduced, trying to hold back laughter. "I guess you guys have already met if she's tackling you."

Destin quickly rolled off and stood up. "Har, har Tayhe. Sorry Kaylen, I thought you were Tayhe." She looked down to find a seven (maybe eight)-year-old boy with dark brown hair (cut real short) and a pair of hazelnut eyes starting persistently at her.

"Play football, Destin?" he asked.

"No, why?" Destin asked curiously.

"I think you might have cracked a rib," he answered as he stood up slowly.

"You're fine. She couldn't have _cracked_ one, maybe bruised it though." Tayhe was still laughing.

The day went a little smoother than the beginning. They had planned to camp out, but the clouds had came in, bringing rain with them. Kaylen went home for dinner, promising to come back in the morning. Destin and Tayhe ran down the wooden stairs that led to the kitchen (Destin hadn't even noticed them when she first came) and sat down to eat. It was a good meal; corn on the cob, steak, potatoes and salad. 

"So how do you like Canada?" Glenda asked.

"If it's all as pretty as your ranch, I don't want to leave." Destin smiled, then continued to inhale her food. 

Glenda laughed. "That's good. Tayhe did you lock the stables? I don't want the horses out in this weather; it'll ruin their coats."

"Yes," he said through a mouthful of food.

Dinner continued with a little small talk, nothing too important. Tayhe and Destin ended up watching movies in the den until it was about ten, they'd fallen asleep. Glenda woke them up. "Come on you two, let's go to bed." They slowly made their way upstairs to Tayhe's room, dragging their feet. Glenda tucked them both in tightly then turned to leave the room.

"Goodnight Debra," Destin yawned.

"It's Glenda, and goodnight."

"Oh, yeah." 

****

~*~

They woke early, to the smell of pancakes. Destin jumped down stairs, after hurriedly dressing. They ate quickly (she being reminded it's _Glenda_ not Wanda) then ran to meet Kaylen. They decided to show Destin where they spent most of their time in the summer.

So they spent the first half if the day down at an amazing swimming hole. And it really was like a hole; there was a waterfall along with a ledge that surrounded three sides, and the fourth was a rock and sand beach that you could only get to by climbing down a steep, mud hill. It reminded Destin of _Tuck Everlasting_, but when she told the boys this, they laughed at her. Then Kaylen seemed to lose with balance often, falling into the water always from a good height above. It just so happened he also seemed to grab Tayhe for help, bringing him along. Destin laughed, then realized that she really needed to be careful, she didn't know how to swim. 

Later that day they went to play softball in town. Kaylen laughed when Destin couldn't hit the ball in the game, so he accidentally was hit by her passing him the ball from second to first. He got a black eye, but it wasn't like she intentionally cursed his glove to miss. Kaylen started asking a lot of questions. Tayhe looked worriedly at her so she told him that "It's not important," to all of them and he eventually gave up. He figured that Tayhe would answer some of them when she left.

The weekend died slowly away, bringing decent whether as time closed around them. There were no more injuries and nobody wanted Destin to leave. So when Ron came to pick her up he was talked into visiting for a few minutes (which turned to hours). Finally, Ron put his foot down and they left after Tayhe finally go Kaylen to back outside without Destin. 

Tayhe and Kayle had a camp out that night. The were both staring up at the clear sky when Kayle asked, "How often will she be over?"

"I'm not sure. It depends I 'pose."

"Depends on what?"

"I don't know, her," Tayhe stumbled to get around these awkward questions. "Why?"

It was Kayle's turn to grow silent from the question. "Just wondering."

"What do you think of her?" This was the only way Kayle would quit asking _him_ questions. Do what you have to he guessed.

"Honestly?" Kayle sighed. "She's cute."

"She's what?"

"Cute, in her own way."

"Sure, I . . . uh, guess."

"Nice, but kind of vicious."

"How?" Tayhe laughed.

"Ever notice whenever we teased her –" Kaylen began.

"We?" Tayhe interrupted.

"Okay, whenever _I_ teased her, something weird would happen?"

"Vicious or vibrant?" Tayhe tried to change the subject.

"Both," Kayle decided.

****

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

A/N: Well that's it! It is finished, yaw! Well, other then my future add-ins. Ready for the sequel? I am! It'll be different from what you expect, hopefully. Now the add-ins will be in . . . the Prologue, maybe Chapter Two (Harry and Ginny) I don't know, chapter thirteen (their honeymoon) and wow that's it? Okay, so I'll tell you here: **IF YOU DON'T LIKE THOSE SCENES, THEN DON'T READ IT! NO FLAMES! OH, AND IF YOU KNOW ME PERSONALLY, DON'T READ IT! (If you do I'll _NEVER_ talk to you again)** Okay, that's that. Now, VERY LAST CHANCE: you have the ending, so if there is any questions at all, ASK! If theirs enough of em, there will be an added chapter or … something. Don't be shy! Now review and tell me how much you hated it!


End file.
